Hadži Jusuf Livnjak i njegov Putopis
Mehmed Mujezinović Napomena: Riječ je o kompletnoj knjizi „Odazivam Ti se, Bože... putopis sa hadža 1615. godine“, objavljenoj u izdanju Starješinstva Islamske zajednice u SR Bosni i Hercegovini, Hrvatskoj i Sloveniji, 1981. godine Autor: Hadži Jusuf Livnjak U bogatoj književnoj baštini bosanskih Muslimana, koji su pisali na orijentalnim jezicima, sačuvalo se i desetak putopisa sa hodočašća u Meku.a) Oni sadrže kraće ili duže itinerere sa ovih putovanja, a među njima se ističe putopis Hadži Jusufa Livnjaka, za kojeg dobar poznavalac književnih djela na orijentalnim jezicima dr Hazim Šabanović, između ostalog kaže: »Najstariji, a možda i najznačajniji takav spis napisao je hidžretske 1024, odnosno 1615. godine Hadži Jusuf, sin Muhamedov, iz Livna.«b) Nijedan od tih putopisa nije do danas preveden ni objavljen. Pristupajući prevođenju Hadži Jusufova putopisa nastojali smo da ga što autentičnije pretočimo na naš jezik. Otuda smo zadržali izvjesne nazive i pojmove originala teksta dajući objašnjenja u uglastim zagradama, a originalni oblik izvjesnih, prevedenih, pojmova dali smo u okruglim zagradama. Inače potrebna objašnjenja uz tekst putopisa, naročito identifikaciju pojedinih ličnosti, donosimo u bilješkama. Međutim, u svrhu potpunijeg informisanja čitaoca, smatramo potrebnim ovdje, pored podataka o autoru iznijeti i neka naša zapažanja o samom sadržaju putopisa. Originalni rukopis našeg putopisca nije nam se, na žalost sačuvao,c) ali postoji njegov doslovan prepis u Zborniku Muhamed Enverije Kadića u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu, prema kojem prepisu je i ovaj prevod sačinjen.d) Putopis je na turskom jeziku, napisan čistim i jasnim stilom i biranim riječima, ali čiji stil ipak odaje čovjeka kojemu turski nije maternji jezik, šta se osobito zapaža pri uporabi gerundiva. I onih nekoliko autobiografskih podataka, o Hadži Jusufu crpimo iz samog njegova putopisa, gdje on u zaglavlju kaže da je sin Muhamedov, rađen u Livnu, tu odrastao i bio mujezin Lala-pašine (Mustafa-pašine ili Begluk) džamije. S abzirom na činjenicu da je Hadži Jusuf na hodačašće išao 1615. a prema drugoj, također njegovoj, bilješci živ je i 1647. godine, proizlazilo bi da je rođen zadnjih decenija XVI stoljeća. Nadalje, autor kaže da ga je neki Džudža Džafer-aga, kada je sagradio svoju džamiju u Županj Potoku, u duvanjskoj nahiji, postavio za mujezina, a njegova brata Omer-efendiju za imama svoje džamije. Uz to se Jusuf bavio i »dozvoljenom« trgovinom, pa kada je prištedio osamnaest hiljada akči, krenuo je sa svojom braćom Hadži Omeram i Hadži Hasanom iz Županj Potoka (Duvna) na hodočašće u Meku. Iz Duvna su pošli u petak 22. džumadel-evela 1024, ili 9. lipnja, odnosno mjeseca hazirana, šta odgovara, pa starom julijanskom kalendaru, 20. lipnju 1615. godine. Hadži Jusuf je još na polasku od kuće odlučio da će bilježiti konačišta i sva mjesta koja će na putu vidjeti, kao i sve zijarete (posjete) grobovima časnih bogougodnika. Hadži Jusuf u potpunosti ispunjava dato obećanje, pa tako možemo iz mjesta u mjesto da pratimo marš-rutu njegova kretanja. Idući od svoje kuće oni preko Rame, Prozora i Dusine dolaze u Sarajevo. To je upravo jedan krak puta koji je vodio iz Splita preko Duvanjskog polja u Bosnu, dok je drugi drum iz Splita išao Livanjskimpoljem preko Kupresa u dolinu Vrbasa i opet se u Dusini, kod Fojnice, sastajao sa pređašnjim splitskim putom. Iz Sarajeva Hadži Jusuf sa družinom ide glavnom stambolskom džadom (carskim putem) preko Prače, Goražda, Čajniča, Pljevalja i Sjenice, gdje se opet izlazi na veliki dubrovački drum, koji dalje vodi u Novi Pazar, a, odatle preko Rogozne u Mitrovicu i Prištinu, pa dalje preko Kosova u Istanbul. e) Tim istim putem idu i kasniji hodočasnici, kako se to vidi iz njihovih putopisa. Iz Istambula je Hadži Jusuf krenuo lađom prema Aleksandriji, pa ploveći Mramornim, Egejskim i Sredozemnim morem, opisao je brojne otoke, poluotoke i naročito mjesta u kojima je pristajao. Potom iz Aleksandrije dolazi u luku Rešid na Nilu, pa ploveći Nilom i morem za pet dana stigao u Kairo. Iz Kaira je preko Birke sa karavanom stigao u Suec, da bi odatle nastavio put lađom prema Džidi kroz Crveno more koje on naziva Indijskim morem (Hind-derya). Iz Džide je za dva dana stigao u Meku, a potom u Medinu. Pri povratku sa hodočašća on se kopnom vraća u Kairo i Aleksandriju, a odatle opet nastavlja lađom preko Soluna u Skoplje, i potom preko Sarajeva u Duvno. Na putu od kuće do Meke Hadži Jusuf je proveo puna tri mjeseca (od 20. VI do 30. IX 1615), a njegovo izbivanje od kuće trajalo je ukupno godinu i deset dana, jer je sa hodočašća kući stigao 30. VI 1616. godine. Naš putopisac pojedina mjesta i njihove znamenitosti opisuje realno, ali slikovito, pa pravi i izvjesna poređenja. Tako, na primjer, poznata i lijepa ada Sakiz, koja ima krasnu tvrđavu čije su zidine i građevine »svezale za nebo« slična je Pečuju, a na Rodosdžiku, kojem na daleko nema sličnog grada, postoji i jedna velika kula »poput Lončarice« (u Travniku). Za Hindsko (Crveno more) kaže da nije slično drugim morima, jer je ono »od nas s desne strane zatvoreno ogromnim stijenama od takozvanog šapa, od kojih su neke slične munarama, neke kupolama, a pojedine su opet u obliku šadrvana«. Na otoku Patmos u Egejskom moru vidio je veliki manastir (sv. Ivana Teologa). Neka mjesta nije ni vidio, nego njihove opise daje prema kazivanjima starih mornara, koje on o svemu raspituje (Kipar). Ponegdje se prisjeća i podataka koje je ranije nalazio u starim historijama o pojedinim mjestima (Aleksandrija i Kairo). Naročito je opširno opisao Rodos, Aleksandriju, Kairo i Solun. Svoj susret sa Kabom dao je u pjesmi, uz izvinjenje da to možda pjesnički i nije najbolje izrečeno. Dao je i podroban opis historijskih lokaliteta Meke, a pribilježio je i sve zapise i kronograme iznad svih vrata u haremu Meke. Autor ne govori o obredima hadža, jer to ne spada u putopis. Hadži Jusuf je hodočasnik u punom smislu te riječi jer ga vidimo kako neumorno iznalazi i posjećuje i grobove bogougodnika, od kojih su mnogi i historijske ličnosti, učenjaci, šejhovi i inače znameniti ljudi. Donosi i brojne legende o njihovim grobovima. Posjetio je grob Eve (Have) u Džidi, koji mjeri i kaže da je dugačak tri stotine i pedeset stopa, ili upravo toliko »koliko što se može strijelom dobaciti«. Opisuje i grob Skender Zulkarnejna (Aleksandra Velikog) u Aleksandriji. Za neke grobove mu čak nisu znali ni reći čiji su to grobovi. Hadži Jusuf se, međutim, sastaje i sa živim svojim savremenicima, učenim i uglednim ljudima (Alti Parmak efendija, muderis u Kairu i Mirza-efendija, upravnik Harema Meke i dr.), ljubi ih u ruku i postiže njihov blagoslov. Iz svega proizlazi da je naš putopisac bio obrazovan čovjek i imao je sposobnost zapažanja. Uz njegov putopis se nalazio i jedan vječiti kalendar (rozname) koji je Hadži Jusuf sastavio za mjesne potrebe, označivši mjesece po narodnim nazivima njihovim. Taj kalendar pisan je 1031. (1621) godine, dakle, poslije njegova povratka sa hodočašća. f) Prema tome se Hadži Jusuf bavio i astronomijom. On i u samom putopisu, kako vidimo, uz datume po Hidžri, donosi i datiranje po narodnim nazivima mjeseci, a ponegdje pak upotrebljava samo narodne nazive. Na primjer, kaže da je iz luke Janbu' krenuo šesnaestog dana mjeseca rujna. Spominje da se 1. muharema hidžretske 1024. godine dogodio na Bozgun (Božić), itd. Hadži Jusufovim podacima možemo u većini slučajeva pokloniti punu pažnju, jer su realni i slažu se uveliko sa podacima koje poslije njega bilježi Hadži Kalfa u svom geografskom poznatom djelu i drugi naučnici i putopisci. Čini nam se da nećemo pogriješiti ako ustvrdimo da bi podaci našeg putopisca dobro došli i današnjem posjetiocu mjesta koje Hadži Jusuf opisuje. Na kraju nam je napomenuti da pored toga što je Hadži Jusufov putopis najstariji do sada poznati putopis sa hodočašća u Meku, i, uopće, najstariji je putopis naših ljudi iz Bosne i Hercegovine. Smatram svojom obavezom da se na ovom mjestu zahvalim Mahmudu Traljiću, višem bibliotekaru Narodne biblioteke u Sarajevu, na zdušnoj pomoći koju mi je pružio pri kompletiranju bilježaka i izvjesnih objašnjenja uz ovaj Putopis. Hadži Jusuf Livnjak: Putopis iz 1024. (1615/16) godine Hvala Allahu kada mi je omogućio da se približim Muhammedovom mesdžidu Medini i doveo me do Kible svih muslimana u Meki i uz to mi dao da posjetim grobove savršenih bogougodnika (evlija), koji su sjena Božja i zamjenici Allahova Vjerovjesnika, neka je na njeg Božji mir i blagoslov. Neka je mir i blagoslov i na rod Muhammedov i na njegove sljedbenike, koji se ponose upotrebom misvaka.1) Nakon zahvale Uzvišenom Stvoritelju, ja siromašni i nejaki rob Božji, potreban milosti i dobrote Stvoritelja, Hadži Jusuf, sin Muhamedov, nastanjen u kasabi Županj Potok Duvno, odlučivši sa najiskrenijom namjerom da posjetim časni Bejtulah, krenuo sam, u dobar čas, i sa mojom braćom Hadži Omerom i Hadži Hasanom od naše kuće u petak poslije džume namaza, 22. džumadelevela 1024. godine VI 1615, ili 9. dan mjeseca hazirana, to jest lipnja. Praćeni mnoštvom prijatelja prispjeli smo na konak junačnom Husejn spahiji 2) na njegov čair gdje smo svi bili obilna počašćeni, pa neka njemu Uzvišeni Stvoritelj uveća blagodati i iz dana u dan povećava njegov ugled i neka mu usliša sve njegove ovosvjetske i ahiretske 3) želje - amin. 4) Uz to sam ja, ponizni, odlučio bilježiti naša konačišta i sva mjesta koja ćemo na putu vidjeti kao i sve zijarete posjete grobovima časnih bogougodnika čijim se zagovorima nadamo i gdje ćemo činiti dovu za sretnu vladavinu našeg padišaha. 5) Neka mu Uzvišeni Stvoritelj podari dug život, ispuni njegove želje i upokori njegove neprijatelje - amin. Odlučivši to, krenuli smo sa prvog konaka, izljubivši ruke dobrih ljudi i s njihovom dovom 6) otputovali smo sa čaira našeg prijatelja Husejn-spahije i zatim prispjeli u Ramu kod naših efendija Džafer-bega i Ibrahim-bega 7) i tu konačili. Oni su nas neobično lijepo primili. Iza toga smo u nedjelju prispjeli na konak kod našeg prijatelja Hadži Osmana u Prozoru 8) gdje smo zanoćili na njegovom čairu i tu ostali i u ponedjeljak. U utorak smo došli u Dusinu, 9) a potom u Šeher-Sarajevo i tu se zadržali tri dana. Zatim smo u subotu krenuli iz Sarajeva i stigli na konak u Praču gdje smo ugledali mlađak mjeseca džumadel-ahira VI 1615. Odatle smo stigli u kasabu Čajniče. To je lijepa i uredna manja kasaba. Između Prače i Čajniča nalazi se kasaba Goražde pokraj koje protiče velika rijeka Drina. Iz Čajniča smo prispjeli u Pljevlja (Taslidžu). To je isto tako lijepa i uredna kasaba. U njezinoj čaršiji se nalazi krasna džamija, u kojoj smo vidjeli pet primjeraka lijepo pisanih Kur'ana. Pred džamijom su veliki mramorni stubovi i lijep šadrvan. 10) Iz Pljevalja smo došli u Prijepolje kraj kojeg protiče velika rijeka Lim, zatim smo prispjeli u Sjenicu, pa u Jeni-Pazar Pazar, također lijepu kasabu. U polju kraj Pazara teče velika rijeka Ibar. Zatim smo došli u Mitrovicu kraj koje se na visokom brijegu nalazi manja tvrđava Zvečaj. 11) Potom smo stigli u Prištinu, vanredno lijepu i urednu kasabu i tu se zadržali jedan dan. Kraj Prištine je velika nahija Kosovo kroz koju teče također velika rijeka Lab, i na kojoj je pokojni sultan Murat sagradio velik i lijep most. 12) Iza toga smo u nahiji Pasjane zanoćili u jednom hanu, čija dužina iznosi 80, a širina 40 aršina. Prešavši potom Skopsku Crnu Goru zanoćili smo u selu Nagoričani u preševskoj nahiji, ostavljajući na desnoj strani Kačanik i Üsküp Skopje. Ovi se vide sa velikog polja Kalkandelena Tetova. Prošavši selo Stracin zanoćili smo u Konoplidži. To je veliko sela u vinogradima i baščama, gdje je Ekmekčić (Ekmekdži-zade) Mehmed-paša 13) sagradio jedan han, čija dužina iznosi stotinu, a širina trideset aršina. Putujući dalje prošli smo Krivu Rijeku (Egri Dere) i Devejagraz i prispjeli u vrlo lijep šeher Čustendil. 14) Tu su lijepe banje Ilidže banje. Stanovništvo se bavi peradarstvom. Tu smo se zadržali u petak gdje smo klanjali džumu-namaz (molitva). Odatle smo stigli u Dupnicu, lijepu manju kasabu, u kojoj ima mnoštvo bašči i vinograda. 15) U mjestu se nalazi i pet džamija u kojima se klanja džuma. Potom smo došli u Samokov. 16) To je isto tako lijepa manja kasaba, a nakon toga stigli u Kustendžu, kasabu, u kojoj se nalaze dva velika hana. Iza toga smo došli u Tatar-Pazardžik, također urednu i lijepu kasabu u kojoj ima jedan olovom pokriveni han (Kuršumli-han), dugačak stotinu a>aršina sa stotinu odžaka. Uokolo su u velikom dvorištu brojne sobe, a na sredini dvorišta šadrvani. Kraj kasabe teče velika rijeka Marica. Zanoćili smo i u Plovdivu (Filibe), lijepoj i urednoj kasabi. Tu je divna sultan Muratova džamija, a ima još dvanaest džamija i četrdeset mahalskih mesdžida kao i jedan veliki bezistan. U Plovdivu je sjedište munle kadije sa primanjima od pet stotina akči. U mjestu se nalazi medresa i imare kao i velika čaršija. Mi smo konačili u jednom hanu kraj mosta. Han je pokriven olovom, a u blizini su i veliki carski konaci koje nije moguće opisati. Iz Plovdiva smo prispjeli u mjesto Kajali gdje se nalazi korija merhum Hasan-paše,17) a odatle došli u Uzundžovu. Tu je jedna krasna džamija i han, imare i medresa, a sve je opasano zidom slično zidu tvrđave. U džamiji postoji više zlatnih kandilja i velik broj lijepih halija. Džamija je neobično lijepo ukrašena i bojadisana. Han je dug stotinu i osamdeset koraka. Potom smo prispjeli u manju kasabu Harmanli. I u ovoj kasabi postoji od dna do vrha lijepo ukrašena džamija u kojoj smo također vidjeli pet veoma skupocjenih primjeraka Kur'ana, koji vrijede, kako nam rekoše, dvadeset hiljada filurija, 18) a za koji novac bi se mogla ponovno napraviti džamija. U okolini kasabe ima pet-šest jakih sela. U sredini dvorišta (harem) džamije ima lijep šadrvan. Tu je i han dugačak stotinu osamdeset i četiri, a širok četrdeset koraka u čijem dvorištu je šezdeset i osam velikih mramornih stubova. U centralnom dijelu hana je veoma velika kupola (kubbe) i pedeset i dva odžaka. 19) Od poda do vrha kupole ima četrdeset aršina. U mjestu postoji lijep most. U kasabi Küprili, isto tako ima izvanredno lijepa džamija i imare kao i han dugačak stotinu i pedeset aršina sa šezdeset mramornih stubova. Pokraj mjesta teče Marica na kojoj se nalazi most dugačak dvije stotine i šezdeset aršina. Potom smo došli u Edrenu. To je lijep i velik šeher. Ima jedan veliki most, navodno dugačak preko hiljadu aršina. Merhum sultan Selimovoj džamiji, zvanoj Selimija, 20) teško bi se po ljepoti našla slična džamija. Ona ima tri munare sa po tri šerefeta, a četvrta munara je u opravci. Ja siromah popeo sam se na jednu munaru i penjući se nabrojao dvije stotine i pedeset basamaka. Na sredini džamije je divan šadrvan. I han što ga je u ovom mjestu podigao Ekmekčić (Ekmekči-zade) kao građevina je veoma rijedak i ne da se opisati. I Hafsa je manja i lijepa kasaba sa hanom dugačkim od stotinu i dvadeset aršina. Ima mnogo odžaka, a u svaki od njih donosi se iz imareta po jedan tas čorbe. To je vakuf Muhamed-paše, brata Ibrahim-hanova. 21) U hanu postoji više soba (hudžre), lijepo imare, džamija, mnogo dućana, a sve je to pokriveno olovom. Nekoliko primjeraka Kur'ana što se nalaze u džamiji teško je procijeniti. Došavši u kasabu Burgaz vidjeli smo imare iz kojeg se u odžake donosi čorba. Ima han sa šadrvanom. Potom smo došli u Čorlu. I to je manja i lijepa kasaba, a i Silivra je manja i lijepa kasabica. Nalazi se na obali mora gdje bijaše mnoštvo đemija. Potom smo posjetili Büjük Čekmedžu, isto tako lijepu kasabu na obali morskoj, a na rijeci je most dugačak pet-šest stotina aršina. Iz Büjük Čekmedže stigosmo u Küčük Čekmedžu, također na obali mora, a blizu Istanbula. Potom, u sretni čas, stigosmo u subotu u šeher Istanbul. Ljepote ovog velikog šehera pero nije u stanju opisati niti iskazati što srce osjeća u njemu. U Istanbulu smo se zadržali nekoliko dana razgledajući ga i uživajući u njegovim ljepotama. U drugi dan mjeseca redžeba u četvrtak VII 1615, u doba kušluka 22) umro je i preselio u vječnost naš jedan hadžija-komšija i saputnik. Nakon što smo dočekali odabranu noć Regaib 23) pošli smo sa našim bratom Hadži Omerom, četvrtog Redžeba poslije džume namaza i ukrcali se u Hadži Džaferovu đemiju i tako, sa srećom, krenuli prema Misiru. Prošavši Bogaz-Hisar 24) prispjeli smo u Geliboli, 25) lijepu i poznatu kasabu. Tu su sahranjeni bogougodnici Muhamed-efendi i Ahmed-efendi, sinovi Jazidžije, 26) neka je na njih velika Božja milost. Merhum Muhamed-efendija je autor poznatog djela »Muhamedija«, a Ahmed, poznat pod pseudonimom »Bidžan« je autor djela »Envarul-'ašikin«. 27) U svoje doba obojica su slovili kao odabrani učenjaci, pokazali su dosta kerameta i u islamskom svijetu bili veoma prosvijećeni autoriteti. Iza Gelibolija dolazi Baba-burun, a nalazi se na brijegu. Tu su brojne lađe nemuslimanske. Ovdje izlazi put iz Selanika Soluna. Odatle dalje idući dolazi Bagče-ada sa dvije kule. Mjesto je u brojnim vinogradima i baščama. Idući dalje dolazi se do poznate i lijepe ade 28) po imenu Sakiz. Tu je krasna tvrđava čije su se zidine i građevine »svezale za nebo«. Ovo mjesto slično je Pečuju. 29) Iza ove slijedi velika Kujun-ada gdje ima nekoliko sela. Odavde se iza jedne male ade prolazi podnožjem planina Alaman i stiže u ade Susama. Odatle idući prispjeli smo do velike ade Rodos. Na kraju ove ade, a u tvrđavi je grad Rodosdžik, kojem na daleko nema sličnog grada. Sav je grad u zidinama. Ima osam džuma-džamija i trideset mahalskih mesdžida. Sve njegove građevine slične su utvrdama gdje se nalazi i jedna velika kula poput kule Lončarice (kula Lončarica je u travničkoj tvrđavi).30) U tvrđavi ima osam stotina topova i tu je sjedište paše. Tu ima nekoliko hiljada kuća, a na adi se nalazi tri stotine i šezdeset sela. Opseg ade iznosi oko stotinu milja. Tu uspijeva grožđe i nar, a inače nema mnogo voća. Adu je osvojio lično merhum sultan Sulejman, koju je topovima tukao devet mjeseci, devet dana i devet sahata. 31) Došavši tu prisustvovali smo proslavi priređenoj pomorskom kapetanu Halil-paši 32) gdje se nalazilo osamdeset velikih katargi i bezbroj manjih lađa. Od Istanbula da Rodosdžika ima tačno sedam stotina milja. Tu se na kraju grada na samoj obali nalazi grob poznatog i proslavljenog Veli-dede, 33) koji je tu pri osvajanju poginuo mučeničkom smrću. Stanovnici Rodosa i okoline i danas mnogo posjećuju njegov grob tražeći i moleći tu da im se ispune njihove želje. Tako na primjer mornari ne kreću odavde na dalje putovanje a da nešto ne zavjetuju kraj groba Veli-dede. I poznati Murad-reis 34) je ovdje sahranjen, pa je i njegov grob veoma poznat zijaret. 35) U blizini je i zijaret merhum Abdurezaka, 36) a do njega su sahranjeni njegov sin i jedan paša. Ovaj se zijaret obavlja subotom. Zatim smo posjetili i grob pejgambera Danijal-alejhiselama. 37) U gradu i njegovoj okolini sagrađeno je oko hiljadu kula, a sve su one blizu jedna druge. Mjesto u gradu gdje odsijeda šah je nešto izvanredno, a oko njega imaa sedam hendeka. Priča se da je tu zindan sa sedam spratova. 38) Kod merhum sultan Sulejmanove džamije nalazi se imare. Tvrđava ima šest kapija. Potom stigosmo do Aleksandrije (Misr Iskenderije).39) Spomenuti Abdurezak efendija i Danijal-alejhiselam su ovdje sahranjeni. 40) Svakako je mnoge nadmašio Šejh Kemaludin, ibn Hemam koji potječe od Kurejšija. Svoj dragocjeni život proveo je u sticanju nauke, a prvotno pripadaše pravnoj školi šafiija, pa je kao takav ostavio brojna djela s područja šafijskog mezheba. Međutim, poslije je na osnovu studiranja Kur'ana i Hadisa priključio se hanefijama i taj pravac slijedio i ostavio djelo poznato pod imenom »Ibnul-Hemam«. Ova djelo je među učenjacima mnogo cijenjeno i navodno da u islamskom pravu nema jačeg i vrijednijeg djela. Pod konac svoga života sudjelovao je u osvajanju Aleksandrije i tu umro, pa se i danas njegov grob posjećuje. 41) Šejh Abas je također velikan i pripada kurejškoj lozi. I on se borio kod osvojenja Aleksandrije pa se tu i nastanio i bio poštovan među svijetom. 42) Sejid Jakub bijaše također poznati bogougodnik (veli), pa smo i njegov grob posjetili. 43) Sejid Muhamed ibn Hadžib je autor djela »Hadid« i poznat kao veliki učenjak.44) Kod Ješil-kapije nalazi se grob Sejid Vekasa,45) bajraktara Božjeg Miljenika Muhamedovog, a kada se prođe Ješil-kapija i tu imaju dva zijareta gdje u dva groba leži po četrdeset mučenika (šehida). Šejh lnajet koji je nedavno preminuo sahranjen je ovdje na obali mora. U svom životu je jedno vrijeme bio spahija i sakupio veliki imetak, ali je živio skromno i konačno postao derviš, pa je sav svoj imetak upotrijebio u dobrotvorne svrhe i potpomogao siromašne. I on je poznat kao evlija, pa se i tu dova uslišava.46) Hazreti Abdulah koji bijaše jedan od drugova Božjeg Vjerovjesnika Muhameda također je u Aleksandriji sahranjen. On je pri osvajanju ovog mjesta osvojio prvu gradsku kapiju.47) I Temim-Dari je također poznat, njega su džini odnijeli na Kaf planinu, a sahranjen je ovdje u Aleksandriji pa je i njegov grob poznat zijaret.48) Posjetili smo i grob Skender Zulkarnejna. Njegov časni grob je pod kupolom gdje se nalaze i nišani. Grob mu je ukrašen, u čije ukrašavanje je navodno utrošeno više stotina hiljada filurija. U njegovoj grobnici se nalazi zatvoreno ogromno blago i dževahir49) koje još niko nije bio u stanju otvoriti. Tu je pod zemljom i jedan bunar (kuji) gdje se i danas nalazi nešto vode koju upotrebljavaju za liječenje od raznih bolesti.50) Aleksandrija je osvojena u doba Omer ibn Hataba,51) a osvojio ju je Amr ibn As.52) Tu je i džamija sa hiljadu i jednim stubom i u njoj se i danas čuva hazreti Osmanova i Alijina53) zastava. U Aleksandriji je i jedna mala džamija u kojoj je nakon osvojenja Aleksandrije obavljena prva džuma. U blizini Gurbijine džamije leži i Sejid Ebu-Bekr Tartuši.54) On je bio veliki učenjak i imao svojih stotinu učenika, a svi su oni postali muftije i profesori. Spomenuti je predajući ovdje i umro, a oko njega su i grobovi mnogih njegovih učenika. U Aleksandriji su poznati još i grobovi Šejha Muhameda, Šejha Abdurahmana, Abdulaziza55) i još bezbroj njih, pa molimo Allaha da nas proživi u njihovom društvu a posredstvom šefa-ata Muhamedova. Čitao sam u pojedinim historijama da je Aleksandrija prvotno bila mnogo više nastanjena i velika i da je nekada imala dvanaest hiljada džamija tri mesdžida, mnogo hamama, pekara i mlinova, a njezinim građevinama da nije u svijetu bilo primjera. I danas se vide ostaci zidova debljine po dvadeset aršina. Okolo Aleksandrije se nalazi sedam opkopa i tri stotine i šezdeset kula. Cijeli grad je opasan zidinama. Njegova čaršija je vrlo lijepa i uredna. Izvan zidina tvrđave je na morskoj obali napravljena jedna kula na hiljadu direka, koja je veoma lijepa. O Aleksandriji bi se moglo na dugo i široko pričati. Tu smo otsjeli pet-šest dana i odatle krenuli u šeher Rešid. I ovo mjesto po ljepoti i urednosti nema premca. Ispred grada teče blagoslovljeni Nil na kojem ima mnoštvo lađa. Nakon dva dana smo se ukrcali u lađu i idući Nilom i morem peti dan stigli u Kairo (Misr-Kahire). U Bulaku smo se iskrcali iz lađe i tako unišli u zaštićeni Misir. To je jedinstven grad na svijetu o kojem se može mnogo govoriti. U stara vremena je i ovaj grad bio mnogo veći, pa danas jedna trećina njegova nije u urednom stanju. Ali i sada se tu nalazi pet stotina džuma-džamija i u svima se uči hutba, a mahalskim mesdžidima nema ni broja. U Kairu i njegovoj okolini su grobovi više hiljada bogougodnika, a naročito je poznato groblje (mezarlik) po imenu Karefa. Tu leži mnogo i mnogo evlija koje je sve nemoguće opisati. Između njih je poznati pročelnik učenjaka (reis-ul-ulema) hazreti Imami Šafi'i, Bog mu se smilovao, osnivač pravne škole (mezheb) šafija. On je potomak predaka Božjeg Vjerovjesnika Muhameda alejhiselam, čije koljeno dopire do Adnana.56) U groblju Karefa pod jednom kupolom su dvije ličnosti, a jedan od njih je Imami Šafi'i.57) U groblju Karefa sahranjen je i Ebul-Lejs, pripadnik hanefijskog mezheba, autor poznatog komentare Kur'ana, a čuveno je i njegovo djelo »Mukadima«. I njegov grob se mnogo posjećuje.58) Imami Jafi'i59) je jedan od učenika Imami Šafije, koji je nastojao da sve hanefije preobrati u šafiije. Učene hanefije bi svojim diskusijama ubjeđivao da je jedini ispravni mezheb šafijski. Neznalice hanefije bi opet pokolebao i potom ih preobratio u šafije, a rečeno je: »Vjera (i'tikad) neznalice je kao muha na magarcu«. Tako je i Jafi'i mnoge hanefije preobratio u šafije. Jedanput se ovaj susreo i sa Ebul-Lejs Samarkandijem u Bagdadu, pa i njega je želio preobratiti. Ebul-lejs mu odgovori da će njih dvojica diskutovati o tome pa ko pobijedi drugi ima primiti njegov mezheb. U toj raspravi je pobijedio Ebul-Lejs, pa kada je Jafi'ju pozvao da slijedi njegov mezheb, ovaj to nije prihvatio. Ali su se oni tada dogovorili da niko nikog više neće preobraćati u drugi mezheb i od tada je hanefija presude izdavao po hanefijskoj, a šafiijski sudac po šafijskoj pravnoj školi. Šejh Attar60) bijaše šejh Ibn Faridov. U Attara se u njegovo vrijeme prstom upiralo, jer mu ne bijaše primjera. On je bio stožer učenih svoga vremena. Za njega se priča da je na jednom dućanu kod Azharske kapije uzimajući abdest najprije prao noge, a potom stavljao vodu u nos i usta. To je činio da bi se prikrio kao evlija. On je jako poštovan u Kairu, a njegovim posredstvom je unišao u tarikat i Ibnul-Farid, a on je sahranjen u groblju Karefa. Pored njegova lijesa (tabut) išla je jedna zelena ptica i zajedno sa njim u grob ušla. Ibn Farid je jedan od kutbova61) i vođa šejhova, možda i najveći među šejhovima. Bio je mnogo učen, lijepih osobina i od njega učenjaci prenose mnoge izreke.62) I Sejid Ahmed Bedevija63) leži u blizini zaštićenog Kaira. Njegova veličina, svetost i pobožnost poznata je kako u Kairo tako i u Kudusi-šerifu, časnoj Kabi, Šamu i drugim krajevima. On je jedan između dvanaest imama, a Zejnul-Abidin je njegov predak. Kod Bedevijina groba događaju se neobične i veoma čudnovate stvari. On je bez sumnje veliki muž, pa smo potrebni njegovoj zaštiti. Sitei-Nefisa, neka ju Allah pomiluje, također je u rodu sa Ahmed Bedevijom, jer je ona njegova bratična. I kod njezina groba se viđaju neobične stvari. Kogod kod nje sa srca učini dovu, zaista mu i pomogne, što je iskustvo pokazalo. O Nefisi se pričaju razne legende.64) Šejh Sejid Husejn65) je sahranjen u mahali poznatoj pod imenom Demir-taš. On je doveo vodu u kairsku tvrđavu. Dede Omer Halveti66) unišao je u derviški red kod spomenutog šejha Sejid Husejna. I on je izuzetno cijenjena ličnost, a današnji šejh Harema u časnoj Meki Mirza-efendija potomak je spomenutog Šejh Sejid Husejna. I Šejh Ibrahim je poznat u mnogim vilajetima.67) Pored svih koje spomenusmo da navedemo i jedinstvenog čovjeka našeg vremena Šejha Muhameda Bakiriju koji vuče lozu još od Ebu-Bekir-Sidika. On je potomak u dvadeset i sedmom koljenu (nesl), a s majčine strane je u srodstvu sa Fatime-Zehrom Vjerovjesnika. Bakirija je stožer učenih i bogougodnika. Mi, iako ga nismo vidjeli, saznali smo da je toliko velik i dobar čovjek da se može reći za njega da je on danas otac i majka svih znanosti.68) I Hazreti Šejh Muhjidin Ibn Arebi je sahranjen u groblju Karefa. Ovaj velikan je poznat u svim arapskim krajevima tako da i djeca na sastancima i tevhidima citiraju njegove stihove (kaside), jer je ovaj čovjek unišao u njihova srca i postao im omiljen. Osim Kaira on ima svojih pristaša (muridlar) još u Jemenu, Hidžasu, Medini pa i svim ostalim krajevima, a ovi svijet upućuju. Bože, neka smo i mi pod njihovom nazočnosti.69) Nadalje u Karefi pod jednim kubetom leže tri čovjeka, a za koje se priča ovo: U zemlji Perziji (diyari acemde) došlo je bilo do slabljenja vjere i vršenja vjerskih obreda, pa su spomenuta trojica odlučili da se isele u druge krajeve. Krenuli su najprije prema časnoj Kabi, odate su došli u Damask, a potom u Kairo i u blizini groblja Karefa se smjestili i ibadet činili. Tako su proveli dugo vremena. Jednoga dana je vladar toga doba želio da ih vidi i sebi ih pozvao, ali se ovi ne odazvaše. Dokazano je da su to bila trojica bogougodnika. Jednoga dana su ih našli mrtve u njihovoj kući, pa su svi stanovnici Kaira prisustvovali njihovoj sahrani, a grobovi im se nalaze pod jednom kupolom u groblju Karefa. Kao bogougodnici stekli su veliku popularnost. Hazreti Šejh Šahin,70) neka mu se Allah smiluje, bijaše u doba Čerkeza71) carski pehlivan. On je više puta dolazio Šejhu Muhamedu Bakiriji, tražeći od njega blagoslov i dovu, a Bakiri mu je svaki puta davao odgovor da on mora proći još svijeta, pa tako da bi Šahina izbavio od cara predade ga bedevijama Arapima naredivši im da Šahina odvedu u Perziju i predaju Šejh Omer Halvetiji.72) On je kod Halvetije ostao dugo vremena. Kada je sultan Selim-han,73) neka je s njim Božja milost, osvojio od Čerkeza Egipat, Šahin se vrati u Egipat i tu ostaje kao bogougodnik i šejh. Njegovih pristalica ima i danas u svim slojevima u Meki i Medini. Ovi su isto tako veliki i ugledni ljudi. Šejh Muhamed Kurdi je također veliki bogougodnik a bio je i poznavalac misticizma, učen čovjek. Nema sumnje da je on bio savršen čovjek.74) Pokraj džamije Azhera na mešhedu Husejnovom je sahranjen Melek-dede. Na tom mjestu je dova kabul75) Šejh Kavvaf Sinan, najprije bijaše čauš, pa je tu službu ostavio i posvetio se tarikatu. On je bio nepismen (ummi), ali neobično nadaren i bistar čovjek. U poznavanju tarikata bijaše jedinstven.76) Bože, podari nam da se koristimo njihovim znanjem i duhovnom spoznajom – Amin. U Kairu i njegovoj okolini nalaze se grobovi i turbeta još brojnih velikih šejhova i časnih bogougodnika, a da bismo ih sve pobilježili trebalo bi mnogo objašnjenja. Slušao sam od starijih ljudi i učenjaka da i sada na životu ima velik broj bogougodnika, učenih, kadija, od kojih sam neke sebi pribilježio. Neka smo uvijek pod njihovom zaštitom i pogledom, a njih neka Istiniti uroni u more Svoje milosti. Sa učenjem Fatihe sjetili smo se svih koji počivaju u zaštićenom Kairu, njegovoj okolini, u mezaristanima Karefa i zidinama tvrđave. Između velikog broja džamija u Kairu spomenućemo samo neke od njih. Prije svega najpoznatija je džamija Azhar, u koju može stati bezbroj ljudi, a bez sumnje namaz u njoj može obaviti odjednom četrdeset hiljada osoba. U džamiji se na tri do četiri stotine mjesta drže predavanja, a ima možda hiljadu ćursija. Bog zna ima li još igdje na svijetu ovakva džamija.77) Evo imena još nekoliko džamija: džamija Ahdar, džamija Kajlun Kalunova, džamija Kajsun, džamija Ješi, džamija Ješim, džamija Muejed, džamija Mehmi, Sultan Hasanova džamija, džamija Merdan, džamija Gevrun, džamija Salbija, Stara džamija i džamija Zejd. Džamija Baba Amrova je vrlo velika džamija i otvara se zadnjeg petka u ramazanu gdje dolazi više hiljada ljudi. I spomenuta Zejdova džamija je vrlo velika i nalazi se kraj Kaira. Spomenuta sultan Hasanova džamija također je velika, opasana je zidom gdje je smješteno tri stotine i šezdeset kuća, od kojih neke imaju i po osam spratova. Nismo je posjetili, ali smo o njoj slušali. Tamo je nastanjen i neki čovjek koji iz kuće nije izašao četrdeset godina. On je stalno u ibadetu i vrlo je cijenjen. U krugu tvrđave nalazi se i grob Šejh Sari Fakiha, brata Hazreti Ejub Ensarije.78) Kairska tvrđava je velika i u njoj se i danas nalazi Hazreti Jusufov košk dvorac kao i jedan dvorac Kopta, koji se razgledaju. Na sredini grada je željezna kapija (demir-kapu). Pri osvajanju Egipta tu je poginulo mnogo bogougodnika i gazija, pa se na tom mjestu dova molba bez sumnje uslišava. Mnogo toga smo vidjeli i slušali o Kairu, ali mi to ukratko bilježimo, a kako da ga neko i opiše kad se u njemu nalaze sedamdeset i dva mileta naroda-nacije. Samo u jednom dijelu Kaira postoji oko trideset hiljada kuća Magriblija, a gdje su ostali. Od Nojeva (hazreti Nuh) vremena pa do danas Kairom je vladalo hiljadu i pet stotina nemuslimanskih vladara i osmanlijskih careva. Sve ovo sam slušao od učenih i starih ljudi. Konačno u Kairu i danas ima vrlo velikih učenjaka i kapaciteta. Jedan između njih je prvak uleme (reis-ul-ulema) gospodin Alti Parmak efendija. Bilo nam je suđeno da ga dva-tri puta posjetimo i primimo njegov blagoslov.79) Razgovarajući sa nekolicinom muslimanskih hodočasnika o mogućnosti odlaska časnoj Kabi preko Indijskog mora (Hind-derja),80) kojom prilikom bismo izvršili još mnoge zijarete, Božjom odredbom smo, u dobar čas, a nakon dva i po mjeseca našeg putovanja, krenuli iz Kaira i stigli na konačenje u obližnje mjesto zvano Birke, veoma lijepo mjesto u vrtovima. Spojivši se sa karavanom (kafile) tu smo otsjeli tri-četiri dana. Odatle smo sa karavanom koju je pratilo dvije-tri stotine vojnika, oprostivši se sa našim bratom i prijateljem Ali čaušem, krenuli i treći dan stigli u luku Suec (Suveyš iskele). I tu smo odsjeli tri dana dočekavši i svetu noć Berata u časnom mjesecu šabanu IX .1615. Četvrti dan smo se ukrcali u lađu cijenjenog Šerifa, koji je pod tim imenom poznat, a on je iz Džide. U našem društvu pored tri-četiri stotine hadžija bili su i naši saputnici Hadži Nurulah čauš, Hadži Husejn, Hadži Husam efendija i naši drugovi Hadži Sefer, Hadži Jusuf i Hadži Šaban Livnjaci. Tako smo u ugodnom društvu krenuli prema Meki. U Suecu pristaju sve lađe koje tuda nailaze iz Jemena, Abesinije (Habeš), Indije (Hindustan) i Džide. To je manja kasabica sa dvije džamije, a u kasabi je i grob bogougodnika Šejha Muhameda.81) Njegov grob se posjećuje. Tu je i mjesto (mekam) krklera.82) U mjestu nema vode za piće, pa ju iz daljine donose Arapi-beduini i ovdje prodaju hadžijama i ostalima. Na morskoj obali pokopan je poznati Šejh Gurejb, bez sumnje jedan od velikana, a njegova svetost naročito je poznata kod mornara (keštiban). Kogod s kakvom željom zapali svijeću na njegovu grobu tome se želja usliša. Bogzna on je bio Magriblija i jedan od bogougodnika toga kraja.83) Odatle smo, u dobar čas, krenuli u ponedjeljak u zoru kada su se uz vjetar jedra otvorila i na večer između akšama i jacije prispjeli u bogaz, gdje je, navodno, potopljen Faraon,84) neka je na njeg prokletstvo. Na tom mjestu smo vidjeli čudnovat prizor kako more čas ključa, a čas se povlači. Našu lađu je najednom sa sve četiri strane uhvatila jaka bura (frtune) tako da smo svi počeli učiti Kelimei-šehadet i Ihlasi-šerif opraštajući se međusobno. Međutim kada je spomenuti Šerif sa skrušenošću proučio dovu najednom se sve smirilo, i mi, hvala Allahu, tuda sretno prođosmo i izbjegosmo opasnosti. Sutradan smo prispjeli u malu kasabu, poznatu pod imenom Tur, a nedaleko je i planina Tur gdje je hazreti Musa Mojsije razgovarao sa Uzvišenim Stvoriteljem. Tu smo izašli iz lađe, okupali se i oprali našu odjeću. Iznad mjesta se uzdiže planina Tur i druge svijetle planine koje smo mi gledali iz njihova podnožja. Pripovijeda se da je jednoga dana Hazreti Musa alejhiselam u razgovoru sa Allahom (munadžat) rekao: »O naš Stvoritelju, pokaži mi nešto od Tvoje ljepote«, na šta Musau stiže odgovor: »O Musa, ti Mene ne možeš vidjeti tjelesnim očima«. Musa je ponovio: »O Stvoritelju, pokaži mi se«. Tada je Musau stigla Božja objava: »O Musa pogledaj u brda«, pa kada je Musa bacio pogled na planine ugledao je na njihovim stranama svjetla i sve planine kao da gore od čistog svjetla (nur). U tom času je Hazreti Musa izgubio svijest i na mjestu pao i tako dugo vremena ostao ničice na sedždi. Konačno on čuje glas Stvoritelja: »O Musa, podigni glavu«, pa kada je Musa podiže, ugleda kako se planine u svjetlu raspadaju na dijelove i dižu poput munara u visine nebeske. Sve ovo nije moguće prikazati, jer bi trebalo opširno objašnjavati.85) U poljima ispod ovih planina ima lijepe studene vode, pa gdje god se malo zakopa tu poteče lijepa čista voda. Nakon što smo ovdje boravili jedan dan opet smo se ukrcali u lađu i za tri dana prispjeli do Amana. Idući blizu obale prošli smo pored jedne tvrđave gdje smo vidjeli desetak Arapa-beduina, a kada smo stigli do još jedne tvrđave sreli smo tridesetak Arapa, koji bijahu donijeli meda, hurmi i sličnih stvari da nama prodaju. Zatim smo prolazili podnožjem crnih planina (kara daglar). Uzrok zašto su ove planine tako crne je u ovome: Gospodin Božji Vjerovjesnik Muhamed, neka je s njim mir i blagoslov, idući iz časnog Damaska, rekao je poznatom izvoru vode, zvanom Ajni-zerka: »O izvore Zerka, po Božjem naređenju dođi u svijetlu Medinu«, a rijeka tada odgovori: »Odazivam se i pokorna sam o Božji Vjerovjesniče«. Kada je Vjerovjesnik stigao u Medinu obavijestio je svoje ashabe drugove da će u Medinu stići Ajni-zerka iz Damaska.86) Ashabi su u rečeni dan očekivali dolazak vode, ali ona nije došla toga dana nego je stigla jedan dan kasnije. Kada je Vjerovjesnik upitan zašto je zakasnila, jer da tako nije ugovoreno, Ajni-zerka odgovori: »O Božji vjerovjesniče: »Na jednom mjestu me datule (hurme) spriječiš da prođem, a na drugom opet me planine ne pustiše, pa je to uzrok moga zakašnjenja.« Vjerovjesnik, neka je s njim blagoslov, učinio je tada dovu: »Bože, neka na tom hurmaluku više hurmi ne bude, a neka spomenute planine budu crne.« Tako u Hindskom moru ima više planina potpuno crnih i nigdje nema datula. Potom idući dalje pokraj obale došli smo do jedne ade gdje leži neki šejh, nad čijim grobom je i turbe, ali mi ne rekoše njegovo časno ime. Zatim smo putujući dalje vidjeli na obali morskoj jednu štalu za konje, za koju vele da tako stoji još od vremena Gospodina Vjerovjesnika i da je i on tu dolazio, konje vezao i vodio razgovore. Mjesto je poznato pod imenom Amrumeje. Nešto dalje odatle vidjeli smo na obali morskoj grob Šejha Bermeka i oko njega još pet grobova bogougodnika čija nam imena nisu poznata, pa se i ovo mjesto posjećuje. Kogod u okolini Šejh Bermekova turbeta nešto izgubi na kopnu ili moru treba da učini kakav zavjet i dođe u njegovo turbe i stvar će zaista naći. I onaj kome je putovanje onemogućeno treba da učini zavjet Šejhu Bermeku pa će zaista put nastaviti kada jednom u sedmici ili u mjesecu posjeti njegov grob. Spomenuti Šejh je begovskog porijekla (begzade imiš), a bilo mu je ime Omer-beg sa nadimkom Šejh Bermek. On se odrekao ovoga svijeta i predao se tarikatu, povukao se u samoću, nastanivši se ovdje na obali mora i konačno je tu ispustio svoju plemenitu dušu.87) Kraj obale mora leži veliki i poznati muž Sejid Dževheri, potomak jednog arapskog plemena (kabile).88) Nad njegovim grobom je posebno turbe. U blizini je i turbe nekog kaderijiskog šejha od časnog roda. Neka je nazočnost i pogled svih pejgambera i bogougodnika na sve sljedbenike (umet) Muhamedove kako na kopnu tako na moru i na putu. Na koncu da spomenem i to da Hindsko more nije slično drugim morima. Ono je od nas sa desne strane zatvoreno ogromnim stijenama od takozvanog šapa, a od kojih su neke stijene slične munarama, neke kupolama, a pojedine su u obliku šadrvana. To su čitava brda. Sa lijeve strane u poljanama je lijepa manja kasabica Janbu'.89) To je medinenska skela, odakle do Medine ima pet konaka. I tu smo odsjeli, a kada smo odatle krenuli bijaše šesnaesti dan mjeseca rujna IX 1615. Zatim smo putovali podnožjem planina Bedri Hunejna, gdje je borbe vodio gospodin Vjerovjesnik alejhiselam. Kada je on izašao na vojnu Bedri-Hunejn predao je Hazreti Aliji90) mač zvani Zulfikar. Tu je naš Pejgamber vodio četiri poznate borbe: Bedri-Hunejn, Uhud, u Medini, zvanoj Hendek-borbi i jednu pri osvojenju Meke. U borbi na Uhudu je Pejgamberu izbijen jedan zub, a na Bedri-Hunejn je prokleti Ebu-Džehl doveo vojsku od hiljadu konjanika, dok je islamska vojska imala svega četiri konja, a ostala bijahu pješaci. Međutim je islamska vojska potukla neprijatelja, tako da su neki neprijatelji poginuli, neki pobjegli, a izvjestan broj vojske je primio islam. I ovo bi trebalo opširnije objasniti, ali nama je ovdje namjera da opišemo zijarete i konake (ziyarat ve konaklari).91) Konačno smo prispjeli u mjesto Rabi'-Ešme, nazvano taka pa poznatoj pobožnoj ženi Adevija, neka smo i mi pod njenom zaštitom. Rabija je ovdje mnogo dolazila, pa je i ovo mjesto pa njoj dobilo ime Rabi'-Ešme. Muslimanske hadžije kaji ovuda dolaze morem na hodočašće u ovom selu oblače ihrame, pa smo i mi svi ovdje se okupali i obukli ihrame.92) U blizini Rabi'-Ešme su planine: Subh, Hulejs, velike planine, a prošli smo i mnoge začudne otoke i zaljeve (liman). Evo imena samo nekih od njih: Liman Kulender, Liman Džuhejn, Liman Kal'ai Tur, Liman Katrihija, Liman Marsei Rasti Muhamed, Marsei Džurum, Marsei Šermed Taraf, Džezirei Džirjan, Džinnilar ve Divlari, Marsei Burgan, Ševšuvaze, Liman Kal'ai Muvejla, Marsei Mehar, Marsei Numan, Džezirei Antar, Džezirei Šejh Bermek, Džezirei Gul Unvan, Džezirei Ildžar, Džezirei Deni, Džezirei Rabi'-Ešme, Resi Huma, Džezirei Ataba i Liman Džida. Džida je najveća luka i veoma je izgrađena. Mnogo bi se o njoj moglo pričati, ali mi ćemo ukratko spomenuti neke momente. U Džidu smo prispjeli u subotu. To je lijep i uredan šeher i velika skela. Sve lađe iz Jemena, Abesinije (Habeš), Indije (Hindustan), Kaira, to jest sve lađe koje dolaze i odlaze sa četiri strane svijeta ovdje pristaju i to je ujedno skela časne Kabe. Džida (Džidde) je iskrivljeno ime od riječi Džede (Džedde). Naša pramajka Hazreti Hava Eva, Allah joj se smilovao, sahranjena je u blizini ovog šehera. U arapskom jeziku »nâni« kažu »Džedde«, ali je izmijenjeno ime Džida poznatije. Prema tome se ime Džide odnosi na našu pramajku.93) Ona je, dakle, majka stotinu i dvadeset i četiri hiljade pejgambera i više hiljada bogougodnika i cijelog čovječanstva. Njezinu grobnicu smo izmjerili i ona je dugačka tri stotine stopa, upravo toliko koliko se može strijelom dobaciti. Nad njezinom glavom sjedi jedan šejh, a nad njenim trupom je napravljeno turbe, pa se i tu nalazi jedan šejh. I iznad nogu je jedan znak (nišan) od zelenog kamena gdje se tako isto nalazi jedan šejh. Ovi šejhovi danonoćno čuvaju njezin grob.94) Kraj obale ovi šejhovi vade morsku so pa je prodaju, a sirotinji dijele besplatno. Poglavice nekih kabila pokušavali su da iskorištavaju so, ali im se ona odmah pretvarala u kamen. Od najstarijih vremena pa sve do danas ovdje su brojne grobnice. I tu smo odsjeli. Tako smo mi od skele Sueca do Džide putovali četrnaest konaka. Iz Džide smo prispjeli u kasabu Hidde, a idući odatle, u sretni čas, u petak u zoru, početkom blagoslovljenog mjeseca ramazana stigli smo u časnu Meku (Mekei-šerife).95) Obavili smo tavaf Kabe, sa'j između dva brijega Safa i Merva i potom se obrijali skidanje ihrama. Hvala Allahu. I konak smo našli pa smo tako obdan i obnoć obavljali tavaf i vršili druge zijarete. Neka je stotinu hiljada puta hvala Allahu kada je omogućio ovom svome slabom robu da u miru i ugodnosti sa ostalim hadžijama stavi svoje lice na crni zastor Kabe, zatim na Hadžeri-esved kamen i da izvrši ostale obrede hadža. Nekim dijelovima mjestima časne Kabe sastavio sam tekstove u pjesmi, pa iako to nije pjesnički, možda, najbolje izraženo, ipak za uspomenu neka se čita. Pjesma (mevzun): Hvala plemenitom Stvoritelju, Koji je milostiv svome robu. On je stvorio sve što postoji, I rukom Svoje moći on je Vjerovjesnika, Odabrao i učinio ga najplemenitijim, I svojom dobrotom ga počastio. Četvoricu drugova učinio mu je saputnicima To su odabrani koji spominju Allaha. Allah nam je učinio veliku milost, Omogućivši nam izvršenje vjerskih propisa. Prije svega da Šehadet stalno donosimo, Zatim da postimo i obavljamo pet namaza Da dijelimo propisani dio imetka (zekat). A evo nama ovdje omogućio izvršenje hadža. Stanje vjernika (mumin) je vrlo ugodno, Kada prispije časnoj Kabi. Musliman se mnogo trudi i ostavi sve druge poslove, Da bi jednog dana posjetio Kabu (Kible). Tu dužnost zanemariti i neizvršiti opasno je, Da takvi ne Umru kao nemuslimani (Nesara ve Jehud). Sa strahopoštovanjem treba Boga moliti I imati odlučnu namjeru za viđenje Kabe. Sve obaveze prema drugima treba ispuniti, Pa onda Allahovoj Kabi krenuti. Uz to treba stalno dijeliti milostinju, A i svoje bližnje dobro opskrbiti. I u tome se ne smije škrtariti, Da tako ne bi porodica doživjela poniženje. A za svako dobro djelo Sedamsto je hiljada sevaba. Pa kada se uz to krene na put u četvrtak ili subotu Nadati se je uspjehu od Istinitog Allaha. VRATA ČASNOG HAREMA - KABE Poslušaj opis sa izvora Onog što iz duše želiš vidjeti. Harem Kabe ima trideset i devet vrata Uz to ima stotinu i deset vodiča i služitelja Vrata Selam, Zijade i A'li Sa vratima Abasa čine troja vrata, Vrata Šerif, Rahmet i Azere, Potom Mudžahidin, Džijad i Begale, Vrata Bazan, Kafas i dvoja vrata Vefa. A na samoj Safi je pet vrata, Fehud, Basitije i Zurejbe, Umra, Ibrahim i vrata Sudde Sveukupno u ovoj kući postoji Trideset i devet vrata.96) MINARETA, MUJEZINI, IMAMI I HATIBI Na sedam minareta i pod kupolom nalazi se Svakog časa po četrdeset mujezina, A postoji četrnaest šerefeta Koja su od bijelog, crvenog i žutog mramora. Mujezini različitim melodijama uče ezane, Pa zar da ih ne slijediš. Tu je šest uglednih hatiba mještana I četvorica hanefijskih imama Zatim uglednih petnaest šafijskih imama Malikija i Hanbelija po dva imama, A četiri imama su pod dva edžved-kubeta, I nalaze se prema Rukni Jemani i Rukni Esvedu. KUPOLE I MEDRESE Šest stotina deset kupola, petsto deset stubova I osam medresa nalazi se u okolini, Četiri su Sulejmanije i jedna Basitija, Dvije su Kajsije i jedna Davudova... Sa tri strane ima po trideset stubova od tuča Dvije stotine trideset osam kandilja Tu su stari i novi kandilji A nemoguće ih je sve i nabrojiti. IZVOR ZEMZEM I MEKAMI IBRAHIM Vrelo Zemzema je u sredini Harema, A tu je kupola zvana Sakijje Ovoj slična kupola stoji sučelice, A to je mjesto za četiri mujezina. Naspram kapije Kabe nalazi se Mekami Ibrahim i minber Mekami Ibrahim je u mušepku od mramora A optočen je zlatom i srebrom Naspram njega je jedan luk A od strane vrata Babus-selam Na Luku je napisano »Allah« A do njega »Muhamed resululah« OPIS ČASNE KABE Kada posjetilac ugleda Bejtulah (Kabu) Svaka čestica se u njemu pokrene Ona je u crnoj odori sa zlatnim pâsom A pri vrhu joj je Altun-oluk Na njenim vratima je zastor Protkan zlatom i srebrom Na zastoru su četrdeset i šest toka A zastor drže dva užeta. Tu se dova svaka uslišava, Jer je tu Džebrail Gabriel bio imam Muhamedu Hatim je ukrašen raznobojnim mramorom A tu je i Rukni Irak i Rukni Šam Hadžijama je dužnost da obilaze Kabu U Meki je, svakako, najveća svetinja Kaba (Bejtulah), koju vjernici najviše i poštuju, a u Kabi opet posebno mjesto pripada Hadžerul-esvedu kod kojeg se pokajanje uslišava, pa kogod se tu iskreno pokaje za svoje grijehe taj postaje čist od grijeha kao od majke rođen. I kod Multezema se prima pokajanje, a Multezem je onaj dio Kabe između vrata i Hadžerul-esveda. Tu se dova uslišava kao i kod vrata Kabe. Dio zvani Rukni-Iraki je kibla od strane Iraka, a Rukni-sani je također časni dio prema kojem se u molitvi okreću oni od strane Halepa i Damaska, jer je to njihova kibla. Prema Rukni-Jemani se okreću stanovnici toga kraja. Hadžeri-esved je lično svojom rukom doticao Božji vjerovjesnik, pa ga ljudi i danas ljube, ako mu se, usljed stiske, mogu prikučiti. Isto tako ko pokraj Altun-oluka klanja dva rekata slično je kao da je klanjao u samoj Kabi. Tu su sahranjeni Hadžera i njezin sin hazreti Ismail.97) Desno od vrata Kabe je malo udubljenje, a tu je mjesto gdje je Džebrail alejhis-selam podučio gospodina Vjerovjesnika kako se obavlja namaz. Na mjestu Mekami Ibrahim nalazi se jedan kamen, koji je služio Ibrahim-pejgamberu98) kod zidanja Kabe, pa kako je Ibrahim zidao i kamen se podizao pod njim. Ovaj kamen i danas tako stoji i na njemu se vide Ibrahimova stopala. Tu dva-tri puta godišnje sipaju vodu i piju lijek, čemu se neki učenjaci protive. Hazreti Ibrahim je po naređenju Stvoritelja doveo iz Šama Damask svoga sina Ismaila i njegovu majku Hadžeru u Hidžaz i ostavio ih ovdje kod Kabe, a on se vratio u Damask. Blagoslovljenog vrela Zemzem tada ne bijaše. Hazreti Ismail kao novorođenče udarao je nožicama u pijesak i tu načinio malo udubljenje gdje se najednom pojavi voda Zemzem. Neki opet kažu da je hazreti Džebrail (Gabriel) svojim blagoslovljenim krilom udario na tom mjestu i da se tada vrelo Zemzem pojavilo. Kako na tom mjestu dotada nije bilo vode uopće to se vrelu hazreti Hadžera mnogo obveselila. Ona je pijeskom vodu zaustavila da se ne razljeva, a od Stvoritelja joj stiže glas: »O Hadžera, obuzdaj pijeskom vrelo tako da Zemzem ne bi potopio čitav svijet«. Tako je hazreti Ismail tu pored svoje majke uzrastao i od blata i palmina drveta sagradio malu kuću. Odrastavši on se tu oženio jednom djevojkom iz okoline. Ismailov otac Ibrahim alejhiselam jednoga dana se zaputio iz Damaska da obiđe svoju porodicu i došavši u Meku nije zatekao Hadžeru, koja više ne bijaše na životu, ali tu nađe Ismailovu ženu. Ne silazeći sa deve Ibrahim je upitao ženu, gdje joj je muž, a ona mu odgovori da je otišao negdje u lov. Zatim je upita, da li se kod nje ima šta jesti i popiti. Kada je žena odgovorila da za jelo nema ništa, hazreti Ibrahim joj reče: »Kada ti muž stigne kući, reci mu neka kućna vrata preokrene«, a zatim se on zaputi u Damask. Kada se Ismail alejhiselam na večer vratio iz lova, žena mu reče, da ga je tražio nekakav starac, a kada je Ismail upita, je li šta poručio, žena mu reče: »Poručio ti je da kućna vrata preokreneš«. Shvativši da je to bio njegov otac, odmah je ženu pustio se sa njom i oženio se drugom ženom. Zatim se opet jednoga dana hazreti Ibrahim pojavi u Meki i zatekavši drugu Ismailovu ženu upita je, gdje se nalazi njen muž. Ona odgovori da je otišao u lov. Kada je upita da li ima šta za jelo, ona odgovori: »Bogami, starče, imamo svega, hvala Stvoritelju, izvoli unići«. Ibrahim ne silazeći sa deve zatraži vode, pa kada žena donese vodu, naredi joj neka mu izmije glavu. Dok je žena prala njegovu glavu Ibrahim se oslanjao na jedan kamen koji se tu nalazio. Kada je putnik krenuo, reče ženi neka saopći mužu kada se vrati kući da je vrata dobra napravio i da ih više ne treba mijenjati, a ti ženo pazi kuću svoga muža. Kada se hazreti Ismail vratio, žena mu ispriča, šta se sve dogodilo u njegovoj odsutnosti i da mu je starac putnik poručio da vrata više ne treba preokretati. Kada je Ismail sve ovo čuo reče ženi: »O ženo, čestitam ti, od tebe će poteći pejgamberi. Taj starac što nas je posjetio, to je bio moj otac«. Na to žena zahvali Allahu i tako je od Ismaila i njegove žene poteklo više pejgambera. Priča o svemu ovome detaljno je objašnjena u časnim tefsirima Kur'ana, a mi o tome kamenu (Mekami Ibrahim) sama ukratko spominjemo. Mjesto gdje se nalazi izvor Zemzema (Biri-Zemzem) je također mjesto gdje je dova kabul. Ova hazreti Ismailova voda izvor je lijek, a on je lijek za ono na što se namijeni, kako je to uostalom i u Hadisu tradiciji rečeno: »Voda Zemzem koristi za ono čemu je namijeni onaj, ko ju pije.«99) Mnogi i nemuslimani potajno dolaze i piju Zemzem u razne svrhe. Jedino munaficima dvoličnjacima Zemzem ne koristi. Naprijed u pjesmi spomenuta vrata Kabe poredana su ovim redom: Najprije vrata Selam sa tri luka, vrata Harir sa tri luka, vrata Džaiz, ili Abasova vrata sa tri luka, vrata Alije sa tri luka, vrata Bazan sa dva luka, vrata Mukabele sa dva luka, vrata Safe sa pet lukova, vrata Begale, vrata Džijad sa dva luka, vrata Šerif sa dva luka, vrata Umihane sa dva luka, vrata Merve sa jednim lukom, vrata Umre sa jednim lukom, vrata Kadi Husejn sa jednim lukom, vrata Basiti sa jednim lukom, vrata Fahde sa dva luka, vrata Zijad sa tri luka, vrata Durejbe sa jednim lukom. Dakle, ovim redom se niže dvadeset i devet kapija na svod u Haremi-šerifu. Iznad ovih kapija postoje zapisi ispisani pozlaćenim slovima. Tako iznad prve kapije zvane Babi-selam je napisano: »Uime Milostivog Allaha – Allah – Muhamed – Ebu Bekr – Omer –Osman – Ali – Talha – Zubejr – Sa'd – Se'id – Abdurahman – Ebu Ubejde.« To su dakle, imena Ašerei-mubešere.100) Nadalje su tu ispisana imena Hasana i Husejna, a tu je i slijedeći kronogram (tarih): »Ova vrata su obnovljena po naredbi našeg Gospodina, pobjedonosnog sultana, sultan Sulejman-hana, sina sultan Selimova, sina sultan Bajezid-hanova, sina sultan Orhan-hana, sina sultan Osman-hana, neka mu je vladavina od Allaha potpomognuta. Pisano godine devet stotina i trideset prve« 1524/25. Ispod toga je u jednom redu tarih o obnovi istih vrata od strane sultan Ahmed-hana, gdje piše: »Ova časna vrata je obnovio naš gospodar pobjedonosni sultan Ahmed-han«, gdje su dalje nabrojena imena do sultana Osmana kao i u prethodnom natpisu. U trećem redu isto tako zlatnim slovima piše: »Uime Allaha, Dobročinitelja, Milostivog. Allah poziva u kuću spasa i upućuje na pravi put koga hoće. Oni koji čine dobročinstva, imat će dobročinstva i više od toga. Njihovo lice neće zakloniti crnilo ni poniženje. To su oni kojima pripada raj, u kojem će vječno boraviti.«101) Na vratima Kafas, kasnije nazvanim Harir, imaju dva svoda (kemer). Na ova vrata je ulazila hazreti Hatidža, a nad njima nema ništa napisano. Nad vratima Dženaiz ili Abasovim vratima imaju tri luka od zelenog mramora, ali ni nad ovim vratima nema zapisa. Iznad vrata Bazan ispisano je ovo: »Uime Allaha Milostivog. Iz izvora iz kojeg piju vodu Božji robovi i koji je provode kuda oni žele da teče. Oni izvršavaju zavjete i strahuju od dana, čije će zlo biti zapisano. Oni dijele hranu za Njegovu ljubav, a i sami ju vole, sirotinji, bijedniku i nevoljniku.«102) Obnovio pobjedonosni sultan vladalac Murad-han, sin sultana Sulejman-hana, godine 988« 1580/81. Na slijedećim vratima nema zapisa. Nad vratima Safa ima pet svodova, iznad kojih je ispisano: »Zaista su Safa i Merva Božji znakovi, pa ko hodočasti Kabu i obavi umru, nema mu grjieha ako ih i Mervu ophodi. Ko dobrovoljno čini neko dobro, biće nagrađen, a zaista Allah nagrađuje i zna.«103) Nad istim vratima je i ovo napisano: »Požurite oprostu vašeg Gospodara i dženetu čija je širina kolik nebesa i zemlja, a pripremljen je za bogobojazne, koji dijele i kada su bogati i kada su siromašni, koji savladavaju srdžbu svoju, a opraštaju ljudima. Allah voli dobročinioce«.104) Na vratima Džijad piše: »Uime Allaha Milostivog. I mi smo Davudu Davidu poklonili Sulejmana Salamona. On je divan rob. Zaista se on mnogo obraća Allahu, a kada su mu prikazani u predvečerje rasni, brzi konji, Sulejman je rekao: »Ja sam dao' prednost sklonosti konjima više nego sjećanju na svog Gospodara (Allaha), dok nisu iščezli iza zastora«.105) Nad vratima Mudžahidin ispisano je ovo: »Uime Allaha Milostivog. Allah je odlikovao one koji se bore svojim imecima i životima za jedan stupanj nad one koji su ostali kad svojih kuća. A svima je Allah obećao nagradu. Allah je odlikovao i nagradio velikom nagradom one, koji se bore, nad onima, koji ostaju.«106) Iznad vrata Šerif zapisano je: »Uime Allaha Milostivog. Mi ćemo ti dati jasno osvajanje, da ti Allah oprosti grijeh koji je prethodio i onaj koji je kasnije nastao, da upotpuni Svoju blagodat tebi i da te uputi na pravi put, i da te Allah pomogne jakom pomoći.«107) Na vratima Zerve napisano je: »Zaista onaj koji ti je naredio da ga Kur'an objaviš, vratit će te u mjesta povratka. Bogomolje popravljaju i posjećuju oni koji vjeruju Allaha, sudnji dan, obavljaju namaz, daju zekat, i koji se ne boje nikoga osim Allaha.108) Obnovljeno naredbom sultana Murada«. Iznad vrata Umre piše ovo: »Dužni ste zaklati kurban kojeg vam je lako nabaviti i nemojte brijati svoje glave dok kurban ne stigne na svoje mjesto«.109) Iznad vrata Ibrahim ima mnogo teksta, ali je nečitak, valjda što je davno napisan. Nad ulazom Kadi Husejna, ili kako se drugačije ova vrata nazivaju Babi-sudde, ispisan je ovaj tekst: »Allah je jedan, a Muhamed Njegov vjerovjesnik«. Na vratima Basitije piše: »Bože, uvedi me istinskim uvođenjem i izvedi me istinskim izvođenjem, i daj mi od tebe vlast koja pomaže.«110) Na vratima Safa ispisano je: »Uime Allaha, Milostivog. Zaista su Safa i Merva znakovi Božji, pa ko hodočasti Kabu i obavi Umru, nema mu grijeha, ako ih ophodi. Ko dobrovoljno učini kakvo dobro, biće nagrađen, a zaista je Allah zahvalan i zna, Allah je velik i istinu je rekao, a Njegov vjerovjesnik je dostavio«.111) Na vratima Merve nema zapisa. Safa i Merva su dva brežuljka, pa se i oni posjećuju, a i tu se dova uslišava. Ko u ovo posumnja, nije musliman. Neka nas Allah sačuva. Safa i Merva su opisani u Kur'anu i Hadisu, a nalaze se uz sami Haremi-šerif. Zijareti u gradu Meki. Prije svega tu je rođen Vjerovjesnik alejhiselam, a to mjesto kuća je dio gdje je dova kabul. U gradu Meki nema druge džamije osim Haremi-šerifa i sve Mekelije tu obavljaju namaz.112) U blizini je kuća u kojoj je rođen hazreti Alija.113) Neka mu Allah lice učini svijetlim i časnim, pa je i to mjesto odabrano. Tu je kuća gdje je rođena (hazreti) Fatima, nek je Allah s njom zadovoljan, kći je Božjeg Vjerovjesnika. Nek je na njeg Božji mir i blagoslov.114) Tu je i rodna kuća hazreti Hatidže-Velike (Kubra). Ona je majka muslimana. Na tom mjestu se ona vjenčala sa Božjim vjerovjesnikom.115) Ručni mlin Fatimin i danas se nalazi u njenoj kući. Tu je i jedna sobica u kojoj je Vjerovijesnik obavljajući namaz tako dugo ostajao na nogama da bi mu one oticale. U kući Haziran je hazreti Omer primio islam kao četrdeseti po redu musliman. Između muškaraca prvi je islam prihvatio hazreti Ebu Bekir-es-Sidik,116) a od mladih prvi je islam primio hazreti Alija. Između žena prva je islam primila hazreti Hatidža. Zatim su islam prihvatili: Zejd, sin Harisov, Osman, Zubejr, Abdurahman, sin Avfa, Sad, sin Vekasa, Talha, sin Abdulaha, svi poslije Ebu-Bekra. Neka je Allah sa svima zadovoljan. Iza toga su drugi dolazili dok ih je bilo trideset i devet, a tada je Božji vjerovjesnik zaželio od Allaha da u islam uvede Omera ili Ebu-Džehla,117) pa je tako četrdeseti islam primio Omer, a Ebu-Džehl nije nikada prihvatio islam. Da se opet vratimo mjestima koja se zijarete: Kuća, zvana Darul-Hidžre. To je mjesto odakle je Muhamed alejhiselam krenuo radi seobe u Medinu.118) Na svom mjestu ležaju ostavio je hazreti Aliju, a on sa Ebu-Bekrom krenuo do brda Sevr, sklonivši se tu u jednu pećinu, gdje su bili u pokornosti Allahu. Tu se dolazi na murad želja. Tu je rođen i Omer, neka je Allah s njim zadovoljan, pa se i danas pokazuje jedna kuća kao njegova rodna kuća. Ebu Bekrova kuća u Meki nazvana je kućom Darul Hidžre, pa se u njoj i danas pali jedan kandilj. Ebu Bekrova kuća i dućan nalaze se u čaršiji zvanoj Sukul-hadžer kod brežuljka Safa. U blizini centra grada je i brdo Kubejs, jedna blaga uzvisina, na kojem mjestu je Vjerovjesnik pokazao čudo raspolavljanja mjeseca. Tu su mu došle planine, životinje, zvijeri, ptice i drugo. I to se mjesto zijareti. Posjećuje se i soba u kojoj je hazreti Fatima pripremala hranu, gdje se nalazi i jedna peć. U Meki je i mjesto gdje je Bilali Habešija mujezin119) javno proučio ezan kada je Omer prešao u islam. Na Džebeli-Kubejsu ima jedan mejdan,120) a ima još mnogo zijareta. Blizu Meke je i groblje Mualla, za koje je rečeno da je dio raja, a gdje su sahranjeni velikani Meke i Kabe, kao što je Hadisom utvrđeno. Prije svega tu leži hazreti Hatidža, čiji grob je pod jednom kupolom.121) Kraj nje su Vjerovjesnikove kćeri: Zejneba, Rukija, Umi Gulsum, zatim Abdulah, Sin Zubejra, kojeg je pogubio Hadžadž ibn Jusuf, pa je on, dakle, šehid.122) Tu leži i Sufjan, sin Jemina,123) a kod njega Šejh Kazvini.124) Oko groba hazreti Hatidže je sedamdeset grobova i sve su velikani. Evo da još neke od njih spomenem: Hazreti Fudajl, sin Ijada, koji bijaše imam dvaju Harema i Medine i muftija.125) Tu je i Šejh Zemzemi.126) On se jednoga dana sreo pod Altun-olukom 127) sa Hazreti Hidrom.128) Hidru je bilo poznato da je Zemzemi evlija bogougodnik pa su razgovarali. Kada je Zemzemi zaželio da mu Hidr otkrije neke tajne, ovaj nije na to pristao i rekao je da se on ne druži sa dunjalučkim ljudima. Među bogougodnima u groblju Mualla je sahranjen i Džami Bihari,129) zatim Ahmed Arabi.130) Stanovnici Meke i okoline ovdje dolaze na murad 131) i kogod se dotakne njegova groba (sanduka) tome se želja ispuni. Kada koji Arap izgubi devu, dolazi na njegov grob, dotiče ga se i devu pronađe. Kažu da su se u to osvjedočili. Tu je i Šejh Munhadžif Jemeni,132) leži pod brdom, a kod njega je i Šejh Šujufi,133) zatim Šejh Sevvi, također jedan od velikana.134) Od rumskih 135) velikana ovdje se nalaze: Šejh Džafer Rumi, Šejh Abdulatif Rumi, Šejh Muštemi1 Rumi, Šejh Ubejd Islamboli Stanbolija, Munla Šuvejdi Rumi, Šejh Mustafa poznat pod imenom Kapudži, Šejh Ebul-Fejd.136) Ebu Bekrov sin i hazreti Omerov sin također su ovdje sahranjeni, a umrli su šezdesete godine po Hidžri po Isa-u a. s.. Svi spomenuti su u groblju Mualla. U blizini časne Kabe je i mjesto poznato pod imenom Šubeke gdje je gospodin Vjerovijesnik prodao svoj ogrtač i sedžadu i za taj novac kupio to mjesto ostavivši ga kao vakuf zakladu za dobre ljude i sirotinju kako bi se oni mogli opremiti kada umru. Tu se razvijala i zastava pri polasku u borbu. Na Mualli je pokopano bezbroj šehita siromaha. Između njih su najpoznatiji: Šejh Abdulkerim Jemeni,137) Šejh Enderusi,138) Ibrahim Edhem i njegov sin Abdurrahman,139) neka je uz njih obilna Božja milost. I na Mini, Muzdelifi i Arefatu sahranjen je velik broj bogougodnika, a sve ih je nabrojati nemoguće, pa neka je na nas njihov blagoslov i sviju ih se sjećamo sa Fatihom.140) Izvan Meke je i grob poznatog Šejh Mahmuda, sina Edhemova.141) Na koncu da spomenem još i ovo: O prošlosti Meke moglo bi se mnogo govoriti, jer tu ima bezbroj zijareta i mjesta gdje se molitva uslišava, a između tih mjesta su i ova, kako sam to slušao od vaiza propovjednika: U samoj Kabi: kod Hardžerul-esveda, Multezema, to jest između Hadžerul-esveda i vrata Kabe, Mekami-Ibrahimu, Mekami Džebraila, kod Mizaba, to jest Altun-oluka, na Babi-Selamu, na Safi, Mervi, zatim na Umri, Mini, na džemretima, na Muzdelifi to jest kod Mešarul-harama, na Arefatu. To su najpoznatija mjesta čija vrijednost je i Hadisom utvrđena. Osim spomenutih ima još mnogo zijareta. U blizini Meke sreli smo i jednog mudžavira iz Sarajeva, koji je bio Kasim-begov hodža. On je otišao u Misir ostavši bez sredstava. Zatim smo posjetili Medinei-muneveru i u njoj čisti grob (Revdai-mutahera) Gospodina Muhameda, donoseći njegovoj časnoj duši na hiljade salavata.142) U istom turbetu, a niže Pejgambera je Ebu Bekr Sidik i Omer el-Faruk na koje smo također donosili pozdrave. Izvan kupole (Revdai-mutahere) je grob hazreti Fatime, pokriven zelenom čohom (urtu). Nakon toga smo posjetili medinensko groblje zvano Beki'. Iza današnje tvrđave u ovom groblju pod jednom kupolom su četiri ličnosti: Hazreti Abas, neka je Allah s njim zadovoljan. On je Vjerovijesnikov amidža.143) Zatim se tu nalaze: Hazreti Hasan, sin Alije,144) Hazreti Džaferi-Sadik, 145) a ime četvrtog nam nije poznato. U drugom turbetu pod jednom kupolom su Vjerovijesnikove žene. Hazreti Ajiša, majka muslimana i žena-muftija, koju je Božji Vjerovijesnik mnogo volio, zatim Hazreti Hafsa, također žena Pejgamberova, te Hazreti Mârijeh, neka je Allah s njom zadovoljan. Ona je majka Vjerovijesnikova sina Ibrahima. I ona je bila žena Pejgamberova. Pod jednom kupolom su također: Zejneba, Rukija, Umi Gulsum, kćeri Vjerovijesnikove. Neka je Allah i s njima zadovoljan. Sve tri se nalaze pod istom kupolom. Dvojica odabranih učenjaka: Hazreti Imami Malik 146) i Šejh Nafi' 147) sahranjeni su pod jednom kupolom, zatim pod drugom kupolom je Hazreti Ukajl, brat Hazreti Alije, a sin Ebi Talibov.148) I nad grobom Hazreti Halime, kćeri Sadove, pomajke Božjeg Vjerovijesnika, je posebna kupola. 149) Zatim su pod zasebnim kupolama: Hazreti Osman, sin Afana,150) Fatima, kći Esadova, majka Alijina, 151) a pod kupolom su opet amidžične »teze« Božjeg Poslanika: Safija, Atika, potom Ismail, sin Džaferi Sadika.152) Izvan Medine je u posebnom turbetu Hazreti Hamza 153) Abdulah, sin Džahšov, 154) Mus'ab sin Umejrov, 155) Osman, sin Osmana, koji su izginuli u prisutnosti Vjerovijesnika u borbi na Uhudu i svi sahranjeni u jednu grobnicu.156) U samoj tvrđavi leži Šejh Malik, jedan od priznatih bogougodnika. I njegov grob se posjećuje i ko god na njegovu grobu zapali svijeću želja mu se ispuni, što je, kako vele, isprobano.157) U blizini Medine je i Mesdžidi-kibletejn sa dvije kible, nazvana po tome što je Vjerovijesnik Muhamed u toku molitve, nakon što je obavio dva rekata podne namaza, najednom se okrenuo u namazu prema Kabi, a dotada je kibla muslimana bio Kudus Jerusalim. Od tada je postala Kaba mjesto kuda se muslimani okreću pri molitvi, a spomenuta džamija je nazvana mesdžidom sa dvije kible.158) Poznate su i četiri džamije u blizini Medine u kojima se klanjalo u vrijeme borbe zvane Hendek. Mesdžid Kuba ili Mesdžid Kubetul-islam je isto lijepo mjesto. Tu je Vjerovijesnik alejhiselam sagradio prvu džamiju i tu se sastajao sa muslimanima podučavajući ih vjeri, gdje su i mnogi kur'anski ajeti objavljeni.159) Tu se nalazi i jedno palmino stablo, koje je, po narodnoj predaji, zamolilo Vjerovijesnika da jede njegov plod. Pokušavali su da od ove palme prenesu plod i u druga mjesta, ali bez uspjeha. Ovdje je sagrađena lijepa džamija. Tu je i jedan izvor u kojem bijaše malo vode, pa kada ga je svojim blagoslovljenim ustima dotakao Vjerovijesnik, odatle je najednom potekla čista studena voda. Ova je voda dobra i daleko poznata. Planina Uhud je poznata po tome što se tu dogodila istoimena bitka Uhud po Hidžri ili 625. iza Isa-a a. s.. Na tom mjestu je u borbi izbijen jedan zub Vjerovijesniku alejhiselam i sa krvlju je pao na jedan kamen. Izvan Medine je i Kuća žalosti (Bejtul-huzn), u kojoj je Hazreti Fatima provela četrdeset dana, a po drugoj verziji četiri mjeseca, poslije smrti Vjerovijesnikove i tu umrla u pokori i žalosti. Neki kažu da je Fatima i sahranjena u toj kući, koju je Hazreti Alija sagradio svome potomstvu. Drugi opet kažu da se tačno ne zna gdje je Fatimin grob. Neki opet spominju da je Hazreti Fatima sahranjena zajedno sa sinom Hasanom i Hazreti Abasom pod istom kupolom, a Allah najbolje zna. Između Meke i Medine je Bedri Hunejn gdje je izginulo više gazija, a što su skrivili licemjeri (munafiklar) u islamu. I danas se na tom mjestu uoči petka i ponedjeljka mogu čuti glasovi bubnja, rzanje konja i udaranje sabljama. Hadžije nailazeći tuda jedva da zadrže i zaustave deve, a mnoge hadžije i ne znaju šta je tame uzrok. Mnogi koji su tu ranije dolazili pričali su ovo. I u jednom drugom mjestu na udaljenosti od jednog konaka od Medine postoji sličan slučaj, pa i mi kada smo tuda naišli, poslije jacije na jedan sahat ili sahat i po, najednom su sve deve stale. Dakle i deve su tu nešto osjetile, a i mi ljudi smo čuli glasove. Tu smo morali i prenoćiti. Dakle i u Medini ima mnogo zijareta, ali ih je nemoguće sve nabrojiti. Zato neka smo svi pod pažnjom dobrih stanovnika Medine kao i svih umrlih muslimana i muslimanki, šejhova, bogougodnika, a za njihove časne duše smo proučili Fatihu. Bože, proživi nas u skupini njihovoj! Bože, omogući nam i olakšaj da budemo pod nazočnosti i pogledom svih bogougodnika, kao i njihova roda i drugova, kako onih koji su preselili na drugi svijet, tako i živih i onih koji će doći poslije nas. Proživi nas u skupini njihovoj – Amin! Zaključak: Od časne Kabe do Kaira ima sedamdeset-osamdeset konaka, a mi da spomenemo samo neke od njih: Prvi konak idući iz Meke je Badi-Fatime,160) zatim Rabi'-Ešme161) Guzeldže, Birke, Kuburuš-šuheda, Bedri-Hunejn, Gurejbud-dehna gdje Medina ostaje na desnoj strani od nas, zatim tvrđava Janbu', Darul-bekre, Nuri Džemali Šit, Megarei Numan, Tvrđava Nehil, Nudžar, Dživare, Ibrahim kujulari, Tvrđava Muvejlah, Hazin, Džirjan, Hinek, Mudelat, Šerefi Hidžaz, Vedžhi Sinar, El-Jahmun, Zahri Himar, Semadet, Kal'a Lezlem, Kabri Šejh Mezruk, Šerikatul-Muares, Džebeli Zin, Kursi Muvejlah, Ujunul-Kasb, Zatur-rahim, Megari Šuajb, Vadi Kurejš, Vadi Zuhal, Vadi Beni Israil, Džebeli Esen, Sathi Akabe, Vadi Hurnub, Kal'a Nehil, Kababul-masrif, Kal'a Edžrud, Mikat, El-mesani, Darul-hamre, Elbuvejb, Birke. Mnoga od ovih mjesta su u ruševinama i opkoljena planinama. Došavši ponovno u Kairo našli smo na životu i u zdravlju našeg cijenjenog brata i prijatelja efendiju Ali-čauša. Ponovo smo posjetili umrle bogougodnike u groblju Karefa. Neka je neizmjerna hvala Vječnom Tvorcu kada je ovom slabašnom robu i griješniku dosudio da posjeti njihove grobove. I ovaj puta smo posjetili AlJi Parmak-efendiju,162) poljubili ga u ruku, zaželivši njegov blagoslov uz dovu i proveli smo u zaštićenom Kairu oko dvadesetak dana. Iz Kaira smo krenuli u petak i stigli u Rešid, a potom u Aleksandriju (Iskenderije). Napominjem da smo iz naše skromne kuće u Županj-Potoku krenuli u petak, u Istanbul prispjeli u petak, unišli u Aleksandriju u petak, iz Kaira krenuli u petak, ponovno stigli u Kairo u petak i u Solun došli u petak. U Aleksandriji smo obišli grobove gore spomenutih bogougodnika, učenjaka i šehida, neka nas prati njihov blagoslov. U Aleksandriji smo se zadržali oko dvadeset dana dok su stigle lađe, pa smo se potom ukrcali u lađu po imenu Kara Mursel, a vlasništvo je nekog Solaka. Odatle smo sa još osamnaest lađa krenuli prvi dan mjeseca nisana u ponedjeljak IV 1616, i stigli u tvrđavu Fineke na Rodosdžiku. U putu smo prošli adu Mis. Tu se nalazi mala tvrđava. Od Aleksandrije do Rodasa ima 500 milja, od Rodasa do Stankoja163) ravno 100 milja, od Stankoja do Sakiza 100 milja, od Sakiza do Soluna 500 milja, ili ukupno 1.200 milja od Aleksandrije (Iskenderije) do Soluna (Selanik). Na Rodosu smo ostali petnaest dana i tu dočekali prvi dan proljeća (Rozi-hadra). Odavde smo krenuli u kasabu Stankoj, koja ima mnogo voća, vinograda i bašča. Tu ima pet džuma-džamija i jedna vrlo lijepa tvrđava sa dvije stotine topova. Ovo je veoma bogata kasaba, slična Rodosu. Odavde smo u petak stigli u Sakiz. Tu je u polju velika tvrđava, a u tvrđavi šeher, čije kuće su veoma lijepe i uredne. Od Aleksandrije do Soluna prošli smo i vidjeli nekoliko ada i tvrđava, a neke od njih smo i ranije opisali. Neke opet nismo ni vidjeli, jer su nam ostale zdesna ili slijeva na većoj udaljenosti, pa smo za takve raspitivali stare mornare i po njima dali opise. Između takvih je, na primjer, ada Kipar (Kibris). To je jedna od najvećih ada, ima šest tvrđava. Tu je sjedište paše i trojice begova. Ima mnogo sela. Zatim ada Mis ima jednu tvrđavu. Potom ada Kerpe, koja ima dva-tri sela, pa Rodosdžik ada, i također je velika i ima tri stotine i šezdeset sela, a koju smo i gore spomenuli. Na njoj su tri tvrđave, od kojih se jedna zove Veliki Rodos (Büyük Rodos), druga je Stari Rodos (Eski Rodos), a jedna se zove Lindos.164) Zatim slijedi ada Sunbuki, pa Indžirli-ada 165) sa tvrđavom. Potom dolazi Ileki-ada koja je uredna, zatim Hereka-ada,166) zatim Asitanköy-ada, koja spada među najljepše ade. Potom postoji Ahmed-pašina ada sa nekoliko sela, pa Livos-ada sa tvrđavom, zatim Patmos ada u kojoj ima jedan veliki manastir.167) Potom dolazi Ahijja-ada, a koja pripada rodoskom paši. Zatim Susam-ada, koja spada u carske hasove, u njoj ima više sela sa hiljadu i pet stotina kuća, zatim Sakiz-ada, a koju smo naprijed spomenuli. Potom slijede ade: Kujun, Mudelli, Mavlova, Buz-baba, Bohča, Ilim, Imruz, a sve one su nastanjenje i uredne. Nenaseljenim adama nema ni broja. Sve spomenute ade su na misirskom putu. Idući Anadolu ima mnogo lijepih utvrđenja. Između ovih je jedno Adalija, zatim Fineka, Budrum, a idući odavde dalje sve je manje tvrđava. Na Kuš-adi je mala tvrđava, zatim dolazi Češme tvrđava naspram Sakizu, pa Urla, Izmir-kala, Kara Foča, Akča Foča, Bogaz Hisar, sve na strani Anadola. Sve smo ovo vidjeli idući i iz Istanbula u Kairo. Spomenute ade i tvrđave pripadaju padišahu. Idući tako smo u petak, između podne i ikindije, a prošavši Kara Burun, došli u Solun. Odsjeli smo u hanu merhum Mustafa-paše i tu boravili deset dana u miru i užitku. Posjetili smo i razgledali nekoliko velikih džamija i mesdžida. Između ovih je džamija Aja Sofija, Stara džamija (Eski džami), Kasimija džamija koje su jako velike. Posjetili smo i Mevlevihanu (Tekye). U gradu ima velikih čaršija sa brojnim kafanama, jer je to veliki grad, u kojem između ostalih ima samih Jevreja hiljadu i osamdeset kuća, kako je to zabilježeno u Defterhani pri uzimanju haradža. Ima mnogo rumskih kuća grčkih, a velik broj i muslimanskih. Cijeli grad je u tvrđavi. Odatle smo krenuli u Avret-hisar. Tu je skela, pa prošav tuda, pa kroz Demir-kapiju stigosmo za šest dana u Šeher Üsküp Skoplje. Ovaj grad je vanredno lijep. Krenuvši iz Skoplja sa trideset poštovanih bosanskih hadžija Sarajlija prispjesmo u Sarajevo. Iz Sarajeva krenuli smo i petnaestog džumadel-ahira 1025, u četvrtak, u doba kušluka,168) VI 1616 stigli kući u kasabu Županj Potok. Hvala Allahu! IZABRANA ODA (MUNADŽAT) Ovdje prenosimo prigodnu pjesmu o hadžu kao uspomenu (jadigar), od pjesnika Zamiri-efendije: 169) U mojoj mašti stalno je prisutna stara kuća (Bejtulah) A rasplamsalu vatru za njom može utažiti samo viđenje, Ali ja nemam opskrbe za ovaj pult uistinu Pa da se priključim posjetiocima iz raznih krajeva. Bože, Tvojom voljom dosudi mi saputnika, Podari mi opskrbu i saputnika meni nejakom. Na licu zemlje to je najodličnija bogomolja Kod koje se dijeli milost Milosnoga robovima Njegovim. Nije svakom dosuđeno ovo blagoslovljeno putovanje, Ali onaj koji to želi to će i postići. To je mjesto gdje se rodio Miljenik Stvoritelja, Mustafa I njegovim svjetlom je osvijetljen mjesec, dan, svemir i zemlja Svemir se obveselio čuvši glas: Budi! Bože, podari mene jednog gariba siromaha I ispuni mi želju, jer jedino ti možeš to učiniti Pa i mene učini od onih koji će posjetiti Bejtul-haram Da bi se i ja tako molio kod Rukni-muhterema. I da svakog časa donosim telbiju sa zanosom Zamiri je pripravan da se za Tebe žrtvuje I da izvrši sve ono kako je propisano. Ja, griješni siromah, Jusuf, sin Muhamedov, rođen sam u kasabi Livnu, gdje sam odrastao i bio mujezin Lala-pašine džamije.170) Međutim, kada je Merhum Džudža Džafer-aga sagradio svoju džamiju u duvanjskoj nahiji u kasabi Županj Potoku,171) postavio je moga poštovanog brata merhum Omer-efendiju za imama i hatiba svoje džamije uz plaću od dvadeset i pet akči, a mene, siromaha, odredio za mujezina spomenute džamije uz plaću od dvanaest akči, na čemu neka je hvala Allahu. Zatim, ja sam se pomalo bavio i dozvoljenom trgovinom i tako prištediv osamnaest hiljada akči krenuo sam na hadž u petak 22. džumadel-ula, ili 9. lipnja, odnosno mjeseca hazirana 1024. VI 1615. Krenuli smo sa čaira Husejn-spahijina gdje smo konačili i tako idući preko Kaira Hindskim morem stigli smo u Meku, neka joj Allah čast uveća, u petak 3. ramazani-šerifa IX 1615. Osmi dan zilhidže, ili dan Tervije se odlazi na brdo Arefat bio je u subotu XII 1615, a prema astronomskim podacima i 1. muharema te godine bio je u subotu na Bozgun 172) Božić. Hadži Jusuf, mujezin I hidžretske 1057. 1647 godine 8. dan zilhidže, odnosno dan Tervije, dogodio se također na Bozgun. Poznato je da se kroz trideset i četiri godine obrne završi jedan ciklus. Hvala Allahu dočekah da se i ovaj ciklus završi što evo i lično zabilježih 1057. 1647/48 godine. (S turskog: Mehmed Mujezinović) – 0 – Za ovaj Putopis ilustracije u crtežu preuzete su iz djela »MUSAVVER TARIHI ISLAM –Mehdi medeniyeti Arabistan«, Istanbul 1332, dok su fotosi grobalja: Mualla u Meki i Beki' u Medini preuzeti iz djela »ERRIHLETUL-HIDŽAZIJE« od Muhamed Lebib el-Betnuni, Kairo 1910. – 0 – Ovaj Putopis je objavljen, bez ilustracija, u časopisu za književnost i kulturu »ŽIVOT«, God. XXIII, knj. XLV br. 4 – april 1974, Sarajevo, str. 439-477. Fusnote uz knjigu „Odazivam Ti se, Bože ... – Putopis sa hadža 1615. godine“ a) Osim Hadži Jusufova, kao najstarijeg, znamo još i za slijedeće putopise sa hodočašća u Meku. Svi su oni na turskom jeziku: - Putopis nepoznatog autora, koji 1733. g. putuje iz Foče na hodočašće. Njegov Spis je u pjesmi, čiji original se, prema jednoj informaciji u Jugoslavenskoj pošti od 4. XII 1937. g. nalazio u kolekciji orijentalnih rukopisa Osmana A. Sokolovića u Sarajevu. - Dva putopisa iz Travnika, oba bez oznake imena autora. Jedan je datiran sa 1740. g., dok je drugi bez datuma, ali po svoj prilici potiče iz 18. stoljeća. U oba ova putopisa su samo nabrojena imena mjesta kroz koja su prolazili, odnosno gdje su konačili, sa naznakom koliko se sati putuje iz jednog mjesta u drugo. Gdje se sada rukopisi nalaze, nije nam poznato. - Hadži Mustafa Muhlisija, Bošnjak, rodom iz Gornjeg Vakufa, išao je na hodočašće 1749, kada se nalazio kao kadija u Agribozu, o čemu je ostavio spjev u 888 stihova, gdje opisuje mjesta kroz koja prolazi i daje i druge zanimljive podatke. Original putopisa pod naslovom Muršidul-menahil nalazi se u kolekciji orijentalnih rukopisa Jugoslavenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti u Zagrebu, a postoje i tri njegova prepisa. O ovom putopisu opširnije vidi: Omer Mušić, Hadži Mustafa Bošnjak-Muhlisi, »Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju«, XVIII-XIX, 1973, str. 89-119; Dr Hazim Šabanović, Muhlisi, Hadži Mustafa Bošnjak, »Književnost Muslimana BiH na orijentalnim jezicima«, Sarajevo 1973, str. 453-461. - I neki Hadži Mustafa iz Bosanskog Novog putuje 1766. g. u Meku i na dva lista bilježi konake gdje se zadržavao sa naznakom sati od mjesta do mjesta. Kraći članak o ovom putopisu: M. Tajib Okić, Kako je H. Mustafa iz Bos. Novog putovao prije 170 godina u Meku, »Jugoslavenska pošta«, br. 2590, od 4. XII 1937. Prema podacima Okića i ovaj se rukopis nalazio u Osmana A. Sokolovića. - Pruščak Hadži Mehmed išao je na hodočašće 1767. g. i pobilježio mjesta kroz koja je sve prošao označivši razdaljine mjesta u satima. On spominje i koliko je novaca potrošio na ovom putu. Nije nam poznato gdje se nalazi Putopis. - U posjedu porodice iza umrlog Fejzage Hadžišabanovića u Sarajevu nalaze se na jednom dugačkom komadu papira u smotku ispisani konaci od Sarajeva do Meke, gdje su također označeni sati udaljenosti jednog mjesta od drugog. Nije poznat sastavljač ni vrijeme sastavljanja, ali sudeći po papiru spis bi mogao biti iz 18. stoljeća. - Putopis Hadži Ahmeda Muftića zvanog Svirca, iz Gradačca, koji 1883. g. ide na hadž. Autograf djela sada u zbirci orijentalnih rukopisa Jugoslavenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti u Zagrebu. - Da ovdje spomenemo i Putopis na hadž nekog Hadži Mustafe iz Skoplja (Uskubli) koji 1084. (1673/74) putuje preko Jerusalema u Meku. I on pored opisa pojedinih mjesta bilježi i koliko ima sati od jednog do drugog konaka. Njegov rukopis pored putopisa sadrži i djelce o obredima hadža. Autograf rukopisa u autora ovih redaka. Bio bi zahvalan posao kada bi kogod ove putopise obradio, preveo i ponudio ediciji »Kulturno nasljeđe BiH«. b) Dr H. Šabanović, Književnost Muslimana BiH na orijentalnim jezicima, Sarajevo 1973, str. 252. c) Original Hadži Jusufova putopisa je, prema jednoj verziji, kadija Bukvica poklonio Abalbertu Shecku, onovremenom odjelnom predstojniku Zemaljske vlade za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, dok se, prema drugoj verzij, rukopis nalazio u posjedu poznatog bibliografa Aleksandra Paljanića, ravnatelja Zemaljske banke u Sarajevu. Međutim, ova druga verzija je ispravnija. Uz Putopis se nalazio i kalendar koji je Hadži Jusuf sastavio po nazivima narodnih imena mjeseci, a uz to je bilo i još bilježaka kao i dvije pjesme na našem jeziku. Vidi M. Hadžijahić, Hrvatska muslimanska književnost prije 1878. Sarajevo 1938, str. 3 i Dr H. Šabanović, Književnost Muslimana Bosne i Hercegovine na orijentalnim jezicima, Sarajevo 1973, str. 258. d) Sv. II, str. 176-213. e) Dr Josip Jireček, Trgovački drumovi i rudnici Srbije i Bosne u srednjem vijeku, prevod Đ. Pejanovića, Sarajevo 1951, str. 128-133. f) Fehim Spaho, Naši narodni nazivi mjeseci u turskim kalendarima iz sedamnaestog vijeka, GZM XLII, 1930, str: 185-204. 1) Misvak je posebno vlaknasto drvo sa Istoka koje se upotrebljava za čišćenje zuba. To je zapravo preteča današnje četkice za zube. Vjerovjesnik Muhammed je preporučio muslimanima upotrebu misvaka pri uzimanju abdesta i poslije jela, na što aludira i naš Hadži Jusuf. 2) Ko je ovaj Husejn-spahija i gdje se nalazio njegov čair nismo ustanovili, ali po ovome što je H. Jusuf zabilježio, čair Husejn-spahije nalazi se na udaljenosti pola dana hoda od Duvna prema Rami. 3) Ahiret, zagrobni život. U bosanskih Muslimana poznat više kao »onaj svijet«, »budući svijet«. 4) Amin, Uslišaj Bože! Govori se nakon molbe upućene Stvoritelju ili pak kao izraz želje: »Amin dabogda!« 5) U vrijeme kada je Hadži Jusuf išao na hodočašće Turskom carevinom je vladao Gazi Sultan Ahmed-han. I, sin sultana Mehmed-hana III. Sultan Ahmed je na prijestolje došao poslije smrti svoga oca godine 1012. (1603/604), u 14-toj godini života i na vlasti ostao punih četrnaest godina. Umro je 1026. (1617) godine i sahranjen u posebnom mauzoleju uz svoju poznatu »Plavu džamiju« na Atmejdanu u Carigradu. Sultan Ahmed je utrošio mnogo sredstava i u renoviranje svetih mjesta u Meki i Medini. Čitajući Hadži Jusufov putopis stiče se dojam da se u to vrijeme putovalo vrlo bezbjedno i u miru. A poznata je stvar, međutim, da je u Turskoj carevini i u čitavom Istoku u to vrijeme vladalo dosta mirno stanje, nakon što je upravo sultan Ahmed energično suzbio pobune koje su se bile pojavile još u vrijeme njegovog oca, a naročito u Anadoliji i Arabiji, Kamusul-alam I, 748. 6) Dova, molitva Stvoritelju, blagoslov. 7) Hadži Jusufove efendije Džafer-beg i Ibrahim-beg u Rami mogli bi biti bezi Kopčići. Na drugom mjestu u svom putopisu autor spominje i Džudža Džafer-agu, osnivača džamije u Duvnu (vidi bilj. 187), pa da li su identične ličnosti ovaj Džafer-beg i Džudža Džafer nismo mogli utvrditi. Kopčići su bili gospodari Rame i Duvna. Jedan Kopčić po imenu Džafer-beg spominje se još 1541. godine. Vid. A. Šimčik, Begovi Kopčići, Zbornik za narodni život i običaje Južnih Slavena, knj. XXIX,/1933, sv. 1, str. 38-59. Ramom se naziva kraj u slivu rijeke Rame, desne pritoke Neretve. Sastoji se od četiri manje cjeline: Gornje Rame, Donje Rame (Župe), Srednje Rame i predjela oko gornjeg i srednjeg toka Doljanke, također desne pritoke Neretve. Kroz čitav kraj vodi cesta preko Makljena za Gornji Vakuf i Bugojno, Enciklopedija Jugoslavije, VII, str. 38. 8) O ovom Hadži Osmanu i njegovom čairu u Prozoru nemamo nikakvih podataka. 9) Dusina, selo deset kilometara južno od Fojnice. Spominje se prvi put 1413. godine u vezi sa trgovinom srebra. Kasnije se u njoj vadila i topila željezna ruda sve do dvadesetih godina XIX stoljeća, kada je tu radilo još sedam samokova (radionica za preradu željeza), Enciklopedija Jugoslavije, III, str. 181. 10) Ovdje se svakako radi o džamiji Husejn-paše Boljanića, koja se nalazi u centru grada kao glavna džamija. Husejn-paša ju je podigao prije 1583. godine kada je bio hercegovački sandžak-beg. Opširnije o džamiji i njenom osnivaču Husejn-paši vidi Evlija Čelebi, Putopis, u prevodu H. Šabanovića, Sarajevo 1967, str. 393. I 1965. godine smo evidentirali jedan krasan primjerak rukopisnog Kur'ana koji se nalazi u ovoj džamiji, a to je, vjerovatno, jedan od onih pet primjeraka rukopisa Kurana što ih je vidio Hadži Jusuf. 11) Zvečan, rudarsko naselje pet kilometara sjeverozapadno od Kosovske Mitrovice. Najstarije poznato naselje obrazovalo se oko srednjovjekovnog grada-tvrđave, najvećeg utvrđenja Raške. Enciklopedija Jugoslavije, VII, str. 636; Bran. Dž. Nušić, Kosovo, Opis zemlje i naroda, II, Novi Sad 1903, str. 109-114. Naš Hadži Jusuf piše Zvečaj mjesto Zvečan. 12) Murat I, sin Orhana. Bio je turski sultan od 1362. do 1389. B. Nušić (vidi Kosovo... II, str. 26-28) opisuje selo Babin most na rijeci Labu u kome se nalazi i jedan most. Oko ovog sela odigrali su se glavni događaji u toku Kosovske bitke. Moguće je da se most u ovom selu nazivao imenom sultana Murata. Lab je najveća pritoka rijeke Sitnice, koja protiče dužinom od deset kilometara kroz polje Kosovo. 13) Ko je ovaj Ekmekči-zade Mehmed-paša nismo mogli ustanoviti. 14) Grad u zapadnoj Bugarskoj. U vrijeme prolaska Hadži Jusufa bio je sjedište sandžaka. Poznat je po brojnim kupkama snabdjevenim mineralnim vodama. Vidi Hadži Kalfa ili Katib Čelebi, turski geograf XVII veka: O Balkanskom poluostrvu. S pomoćnim beleškama i objašnjenjima priložio St. Novaković, Beograd, 1892. str. 42. 15) Grad u zapadnoj Bugarskoj. 16) Također grad u zapadnoj Bugarskoj. 17) O ovom Hasan-paši nemamo podataka. 18) Osmanski zlatni novac. Također i venecijanski zlatni novac. 19) Odžak je dvor, dom bogataša, koji je uvijek bio otvoren za putnika i namjernika, gdje je ovaj imao besplatan konak i hranu. Isto tako opći naziv za janičarski korpus. Ovdje je, međutim, odžak u značenju dimnjaka. Razlika je samo u izgovoru, odnosno akcentu. 20) Selimija džamija nazvana po njenom osnivaču sultanu Selimu II (vladao od 1566-1574) građena je, prema natpisu na njoj punih šest godina, tj. od h. 976-982 (1569-1574) godine. Vidi: Oral Onur, Edirne kitabeleri, Istanbul 1972, str. 144. 21) O Mehmed-paši, bratu Ibrahim-hanovu nemamo podataka. 22) Vrijeme između 9 i 10 sati prije podne (»ručanica«). Takoder naziv za neobaveznu molitvu, koja se u to vrijeme obavlja. 23) Lejlei-regaib je u islamskom kalendaru odabrana noć i pada svake godine po hidžretskoj eri u prvi četvrtak u mjesecu redžebu. Ove, 1004. h. godine, ta se noć dogodila 4. redžeba ili. 30. VII 1615. godine iza Isa-a (Isusa) a.s. 24) Bogaz, tur. klanac, tjesnac, tijesan planinski prolaz. Hisar ar. grad, utvrda. Ovdje se svakako misli na morski tjesnac, ulaz u Dardanele iz Mramornog mora. 25) Mjesto na evropskoj strani Dardanela, Galipolje. 26) Šejh Muhamed i brat mu Šejh Ahmed Bidžan, sinovi Jazidžije, živjeli su i djelovali u doba sultana Murata II (1422-1443). Njihova djela iz područja islamske tradicije poznata su i štampana, Kamus-ul-alam I, 791. 27) Šejh Muhamed napisao je na arapskom jeziku djelo Megarib-al-zeman. Kasnije je ovo djelo preveo u stihu na turski jezik i nazvao ga Muhammedijje. Brat mu Šejh Ahmed »Bidžan« preveo je Megarib na turski u prozi i nazvao ga Envarul-ašikin. Vidi Katib Čelebi, Kešf-al zunun II, Istanbu1 1943, str. 1618 i 1746. 28) Ada, tur. otok. 29) Grad U južnoj Mađarskoj. Bio je pod turskom vlašću od 1543. do 1686. godine. Iz teksta bi se dalo razumjeti, da je Hadži Jusuf bio i u tome mjestu. 30) Objašnjenje da se Lončarica nalazi u Travniku, kod Kadića je navedeno u zagradama, pa smo mišljenja da je dodatak Kadićev, jer autor putopisa inače nigdje ne upotrebljava zagrade. 31) Sultan Sulejman osvojio je Rodos 929. (1522/23) godine, a prema podacima u izvorima Rodos je opsijedan šest mjeseci. Kamus-ul-alam II, 2273. 32) Hali1-paša Kajsarlija pored drugih visokih funkcija bio je u više navrata pomorski kapetan. Umro je 1040. (1630/31) godine, Kamus-ul-alam III, 2058. 33) Ovaj Veli-dede je svakako ličnost više lokalnog značaja, pa o njemu nismo našli podataka u pristupačnim nam priručnicima. 34) O Murad-reisu također nemamo drugih podataka. 35) Zijaret, ar. posjeta. 36) Ne znamo ko je ovaj Abdur-rezak. 37) Legenda kaže da je Danijal jedan od izraelićanskih vjerovijesnika, od roda Davidova (Davud). Zarobljen je od strane Nebukadnezara (Buhtunaser), pa je zajedno sa Israelićanima došao u Babilon i odgajan na dvoru ovog vladara. Ne htijući se pokloniti slici vladara bačen je lavovima da ga rastrgaju, ali je, prema istoj legendi ostao živ i zdrav. Danijal nije spomenut u Kur'anu. Neki tvrde da je umro u blizini grada Ehvaza. Ni naš putopisac nije siguran u to gdje je grob Danijalov, pa ga on, jednom spominje na Rodosu, dok drugi puta kaže da je u Aleksandriji. O Danijalu vidi Kamus-ul-alam III, 2104. 38) I Šemsudin Sami u Kamus.-ul-alamu spominje da se na Rodosu nalazi veliki zatvor koji naziva »Umumi«, što bi se moglo prevesti sa centralni, III, 2274. 39) Aleksandrija, ar. Iskenderijje, u Hadži Jusufa Misr-Iskenderijje, drugi po veličini grad u Egiptu. Osnovao ga je 331. godine prije Isa-'a a. s. Aleksandar Veliki. Grad je bio pod grčkom, rimskom, arapskom, turskom, francuskom i engleskom vlašću. Sve je to ostavilo traga u ovom gradu. Danas je Aleksandrija moderno izgrađena luka i poznato ljetovalište Egipćana. 40) Vidi bilješke 36. i 37. 41) Kemaludinu je ime Muhamed, sin je Hemamud-dina, a u naučnom svijetu poznat i kao Ibn Hemam. Slovio je kao vrstan stručnjak u hanefijskoj pravnoj školi, s kojeg područja kao i drugih disciplina je napisao više djela. Bio je mistik. Rođen je 788. (1386) i umro 861. (1455/56), Kamus-ul-alam I, 679. 42) Ko je ovaj Šejh Abas nije nam poznato. 43) I Sejid Jakub je, vjerovatno, ličnost lokalnog značaja. 44) Vjerovatno autora aludira na Ibn Hadžiba kojemu je bilo ime Osman, a ne Muhamed, kako to Hadži Jusuf bilježi. Ibn Hadžib je pripadao malikijskoj pravnoj školi i poznat kao kapacitet u gramatici arapskog jezika. Umro je u dubokoj starosti 646. (1248) godine, Kamus-ul-alam I, 616. 45) Biografskih podataka o Sejid Vekasu nismo našli u nama pristupačnim izvorima. 46) Ko je ovaj Šejh Inajet nismo mogli ustanoviti. 47) Vjerovatno misli na Abdulaha Ebu-Huzafe, koji u doba halife Osmana umro u Egiptu, Kamus-ul-alam IV, 3092. 48) Vjerovatno Hadži Jusuf aludira na Tekijuidina Temim ed-Dariju, rođenog Egipćanina, koji je napisao više djela između kojih i jedno Zbirka arapskih poslovica. Umro je 1010. (1601/602) godine. 49) Dževahir, per. drago kamenje, skupocjen nakit, dragocjenost. 50) O Iskender Zulkarnejnu među arapskim istoričarima vlada podvojeno mišljenje. Dok veoma poznati historičari kao što su Ibn Esir, Ibn Haldun, Ebul-Fida i neki drugi tvrde da se ovdje radi o Aleksandru Makedonskom, velikom svjetskom zavojevaču (356-323. godine prije Isa-a a. s.), dotle drugi kažu da je u Kur’anu spomenuti Zulkarnejn sasvim druga ličnost, odnosno da je to jemenski vladar po imenu Munzir ibn Mais-sema. Očito je, međutim, da Kur'an govori o Zulkarnejnu, povodom pitanja koje su sunarodnjaci postavili Muhamedu, a. s.: »Pitaju te ko je Zulkarnejn«. Oni ne spominju Iskendera (Aleksandra), jer je to za njih strana riječ. Svakako da se radi o velikoj ličnosti, a tradicija o njemu već je počela da se gubi, jer je od Aleksandra Velikog do početka objavljivanja Kur’ana proteklo oko hiljadu godina. I sama činjenica da se u Kur’anu Zulkarnejnu posvećuje veći prostor upućuje na to da se radi o ličnosti koja interesira sve narode. Da je to lokalna arapska stvar, vjerovatno, ovakvo pitanje Arapi ne bi postavili, jer su oni svoju tradiciju i historiju dobro poznavali i usmeno prenosili kroz stoljeća. Ime Zulkarnejn u arapskom jeziku ima više značenja. Može da znači »čovjek iz dva perioda«, čovjek koji je vladao istokom i zapadom i konačno »čovjek sa dva roga«. Legenda kaže da je Zulkarnejn u svojoj kruni imao dva roga. Naš putopisac, kako vidimo, govori o Iskenderu Zulkarnejnu i njegovoj bogato ukrašenoj grobnici. Po pričanju Diodora Aleksandar je umro u Babilonu i prevezen je u Aleksandriju gdje mu je Ptolomej Agid dao sagraditi veličajnu grobnicu. L' Age Grec, Henri Van Effentere, Paris 1968, str. 369. 51) Omer ibn Hatab je drugi halifa islamske države (vladao od 13-23, odnosno 63-644. godine po Isa-u a. s.). Rođen je četrdeset godina prije Hidžre, pa je i u predislamsko doba uživao veliki ugled. Njegovo primanje islama značilo je mnogo za islamsku zajednicu. Poznat je u čitavom svijetu kao oličenje pravde i poštenja. U njegovo vrijeme je islamska država proširena na razne strane, a pod vodstvom Amrubnul-Asa osvojen je i Egipat. Halifa Omer je poginuo koncem mjeseca zilhidže 23. (644) godine i sahranjen u Medini u Muhamedovoj, a.s., džamiji zajedno sa Ebu-Bekrom. 52) Amrubnul-As je bio vojskovođa pri zauzimanju Misira, a kasnije guverner te pokrajine. Umro je 43. (663) godine. 53) O Osmanu i Aliji govori autor i kasnije opširnije Vidi bilješke 90 i 150. 54) Ebu Bekr Tartuši, paznat i kao. Ibn ebi-Rendeka, rođen je u Tartusu u Španiji 451. (1059) godine. U svrhu naukovanja otišao je u tada poznate islamske centre i postao poznat književnik, pjesnik i pravnik šafijske škole. Napisao je više djela iz raznih područja. Umro 520. (1126) god. u Aleksandriji, Kamus-ul-ulam I, 595. 55) Ni o ove tri ličnosti: Šejhu Muhamedu, Abdurahmanu i Abdul-Azizu, nemamo podataka. 56) Adnan je dvadesetiprvi predak vjerovjesnika Muhameda: Abdulah (otac Muhamedov), Abdul-Mutalib, Hišam, Abdul-Menaf, Kusaj, Hakem, Murre, Ka'b, Luejj, Galib, Fihr, Malik, Nadr, Kinane, Huzejme, Mudrike, Iljas, Mudar, Nizar, Meadd i napokon Adnan. 57) Imami Šafi'ji puno je ime Ebu Abdulah Muhamed, ibn Idris, ibn Abas, ibn Osman, ibn Šafi', ibn Saib el-Kurejši el-Mutalibi. Osnivač je posebne pravne škole poznate po njemu kao šafijska škola. Rođen je 1150. (767) godine, dakle, upravo u godini u kojoj je umro osnivač hanefijske škole Imam Ebu Hanife. Šafi je učio kod Imam Malika ibn Enesa i bio kapacitet u islamskom pravu, a proučavao je i islamsku tradiciju, bavio se jezikom i književnošću i bio pjesnik. Godine 199. (814) došao je u Kairo i tu proveo ostatak života, a umro je u 54-toj godini života 204. (819) godine. Sahranjen je u groblju Karafei-sugra, Kamus-ul-alam IV, 2820. 58) Ebul-Lejs Samarkandi, jedan od velikih učenjaka hanefijske škole i poznati komentator Kur'ana. Živio je i djelovao u desetom vijeku iza Isa-a a. s. 59) Nismo sigurni da li autor misli na Abdulah ibn Esada Jafi-iju, poznatog učenjaka iz Meke, koji je umro 755. (1354) god. 60) Šejh Attar, Ebu-Talib Feridudin Muhamed ibn Ibrahim, rođen 513. (1119) god. u jednom selu kod Nišapura u Perziji, spada među najveće mistične pjesnike Perzije. Prilikom posjete svetim mjestima u Hidžazu sreo se sa više tadašnjih mutesavifa. Spjevao je oko stotinu hiljada stihova. Njegova su djela poznata i cijenjena, pa ga spominje i veliki mistik Dželaludin Rumi. Umro je 627. (1229) god. kada je navršio 114 hidžretskih godina života, Kamus-ul-alam IV, 3160. Naš putopisac ga, kako vidimo, spominje kao učitelja Ibn Faridova i ne kaže da je umro u Aleksandriji, jer je Attar umro u Šadbadu u Perziji. 61) Kutb, ar. priznati prvak u nauci, umjetnosti i dr. 62) Omer ibn el-Farid (1181. do 1236. g. iza Isa-a a. s.) rođeni je Egipćanin, a poznat kao pjesnik-mistik. Petnaest godina je boravio u Meki i tu spjevao najviše svojih stihova. Postoji njegov Divan (zbirka) pjesama koji spada u najljepše divane poezije uopće. 63) Bedeviji puno ime je Ebul-Abas Ahmed, bin Ali, poznat u islamskom svijetu kao bogougodnik. Djed mu je ispred Hadžadža pobjegao u Fas, gdje je Ahmed rođen 596. (1199/1200) god. U sedmoj godini je sa ocem i bratom odselio u Meku, a poslije došao u Egipat gdje je umro 675. (1276/77) godine, Kamus-ul-alam, II, 1257. 64) Sitei Nefisa je kći Hasana, sina Zejdova, sina Hasana, sina Alije, sina Ebu Talibova. Poznata po plemenitosti, darežljivosti i pobožnosti. Rođena je u Meki 145. (762/63) godine. Sa mužem se iselila u Kairo i tu izašla na glas kao veoma pobožna žena. Prisustvovala je predavanjima Imami Šafije i učila Hadis. Njezin grob je poznat po posjećivanju. Riječ »Site« je svakako iskrivljeno od »Sejide«, što upućuje da je od roda Kurejšija, Kamus-ul-alam VI, 4597. I kod nas je stariji svijet u dovi spominjao Nefisu (»Sitoj Nefisi«). 65) O Šejh Sejid Husejinu nismo našli podataka u nama pristupačnim izvorima. 66) Nemamo podataka ni o Halvetiji. 67) Brojne su ličnosti sa imenom Ibrahim, pa je teško odrediti o kome se ovdje radi, jer putopisac ne daje nikakve pobliže podatke o ovom Ibrahimu. 68) Šejh Muhamed Bakiri je savremenik našeg Hadži Jusufa jer, kako i sam kaže, »da navedemo i jedinstvenog čovjeka našeg vremena«. Putopisac se nije sa Bakirijom sastao, nego je o njemu slušao. 69) Ibni Arebiji puno je ime Šejh Ebu-Bekr Muhamed, ibn Ali, ibn Muhamed et-Tai el-Andulusi. Rođen je 560. (1164-65. iza Isa-a a. s.) u Mursiji u Španiji. Tu je stekao prvo obrazovanje, a potom se zaputio u Damask, Meku i Bagdad, gdje je slušao predavanja istaknutih učenjaka. I sam je veliki učenjak, pjesnik i jedan između najistaknutijih predstavnika islamskog misticizma. Napisao je brojna djela iz raznih područja, a najviše iz misticizma. Najpoznatija su mu djela »EI-Futuhatul-Mekije« i »Fususul-hikem«. Izvjesna ortodoksna ulema su Arebija osuđivali kao krivovjerca ne shvatajući njegove ideje i učenje. Poznat je i pod imenom Šejh-ekber, Kamus-ul-alam VI, 4233. Naš je putopisac pogriješio kada kaže da je Arebija sahranjen u Aleksandriji. 70) O Šejh Šahinu nemamo podataka. 71) Čerkezi su gospodarili Egiptom punih 139 godina, od 1382. do 1517. godine iza Isa-a a. s. kada osmanski sultan Selim osvaja Egipat. 72) Spominje ga putopisac i ranije, v. bilješku 66. 73) Sultan Selim-han I, zvani Javuz, vladao je Turskom carevinom od 918-926. (1512-1520) godine. Osvojio je mnoge pokrajine u Aziji i Africi i tako mnogo proširio granice svoje države. 74) O ovom Šejh Muhamedu nemamo podataka. 75) Nije nam poznato ko je ovaj Melek-dede. 76) O Šejh Kavvafu nemamo drugih podataka. 77) Džamija Azhar spada među najveće džamije Kaira. Podignuta je od strane fatimijskog vladara Muiz Ubejda Dževhera 359-361. (969-971. iza Isa-a a. s.). Međutim, ova džamija je više poznata kao islamsko sveučilište. 78) Ejub Ensari je jedan od drugova vjerovijesnika Muhameda. Puno mu je ime Halid, sin Zejda Hazredžije. Prilikom Hidžre Vjerovijesnik se nastanio u njegovoj kući u Medini. Ensarija je sudjelovao u više borbi, a u doba Muavije umro je pri opsjedanju Istanbula i tu sahranjen u posebnom mauzoleju, u dijelu poznatom po njegovom imenu, Eyüp. O njegovom bratu Šejh Sari Fakihu nemamo podataka, Kamus-ul-alam I, 684. 79) Alti Parmak efendija je, kako vidimo, savremenik Hadži Jusufov. Ime mu je Muhamed, sin Muhameda, školovao se u Skoplju gdje je i rođen, zatim u Istanbulu nastavio školovanje i tu djelovao kao muderis. Kasnije istu službu vrši u Kairu, gdje je umro 1623. godine. 80) Hadži Jusuf kaže da je iz luke Suec nastavio put lađom prema Misiru. Dakle ide Crvenim morem kojeg on naziva Indijskim (Hind-derja). 81) O ovom Šejh Muhamedu nemamo podataka. 82) Krkleri su predstavnici i odabranici u hijerarhiji pojedinih derviških redova, a sama riječ znači skupinu od četrdeset ljudi. 83) Ne znamo ko je ovaj Šejh Gurejb. 84) i 85) Kazivanje o Musau (Mojsiju) i Fir'avnu (Faraonu) odnosi se na poznati slučaj koji je detaljno opisan u Kur’anu kao i Starom i Novom zavjetu. 86) Vrelo Zerka se nalazi kod Damaska, na putu koji ovamo vodi iz Medine. Narodno predanje o dovođenju vrela Zerka u Medinu, koje prenosi Hadži Jusuf nema nikakve podloge ni oslonca u islamskoj tradiciji (hadisu). 87) Ovaj šejh, o kojem nemamo pobližih podataka, vjerovatno je nazvan Bermeki po mjestu Berme što se nalazi na putu iz Fustata u Aleksandriju. 88) O Sejid Dževheriji nemamo podataka. 89) Mjesto na obali Crvenog mora, gdje su se hadžije iskrcavale, ako su htjeli posjetiti prvo Medinu, pa onda Meku. 90) Alija, sin Ebi Taliba, sina Abdul-Mutalibova, sina Hašima Kurejišije je četvrti islamski halifa (31-41, ili 656-661. g. iza Isa-a a. s.). Bio je oženjen Fatimom, kćerkom vjerovjesnika Muhameda. Bio je neobično učen i junačan. Sudjelovao je u više borbi i poginuo mučeničkom smrću kada je imao 63 godine, Kamus-ul-alam IV, 3175-31-77. 91) Četiri poznate bitke što ih putopisac poimenice spominje, a koje su vođene između muslimana i idolopoklonika, dogodile su se ovim redom: Borba na Uhudu 3. godine po Hidžri, ili 625. iza Isa-a a. s., borba zvana Hendek 5. godine ili 627, Meka je osvojena od strane muslimana 8. ili 630. godine, a bitka na Hunejnu dogodila se 630. godine. 92) Hadži Jusufovo dovođenje u vezu postanka ovoga mjesta sa (u islamskom svijetu) poznatom pobožnom ženom Rabi'om Adevijom, nema nikakve podloge. On svakao prenosi narodno pričanje a da ga nije provjerio, jer ovo mjesto čak ne nosi ime »Rabi'« nego Rabig. To je mjesto na obali Crvenog mora i ono je mikat za hadžije koji dolaze morem na hodočašće. Naime, mikat znači mjesto odakle hadžije ne mogu krenuti dalje prema Meki, a da prethodno na tom mjestu ne skinu svoju svakodnevnu odjeću i zamijene je sa ihramima, odnosno dva komada platna-čaršafa - kojima se ogrnu i tako moraju obaviti hadž i unići u Meku. Rabija Adevija inače je živjela u drugom stoljeću po Hidžri, a umrla je i sahranjena u neposrednoj okolici Kudusa (Jerusalima). Poznata je po darežljivosti i pobožnosti, Kamus-ul-alam III, 2231. 93) Naš putopisac i u pogledu nastanka imena Džide prenosi narodno veoma rašireno, predanje, po kojem je Džida izvedeno od riječi »Džedda« (pramajka, nana) i da se ono odnosi na Havu (Evu) pramajku svih ljudi, čiji grob se nalazi u okolini Džide. Međutim, enciklopedijski priručnici govore da je ime Džida prvotno glasilo »Džuda«, što znači priobalni dio mora ili rijeke. 94) Tradicija zna, a izvori spominju, da se u Džidi još od najstarijih vremena nalazi grob kojeg pripisuju Havi (Evi), pa ga i stari putopisci opisuju slično Hadži Jusufovom opisu. Na primjer, kupolu nad glavom Have spominje i poznati svjetski putopisac Ibn Batuta koji je boravio u Džidi još u VII stoljeću po Hidžri, odnosno XIII St. n. e., a Ibn Džubejr na svom putu po Hidžazu 587. (1191. n. e.) kaže: »U Džidi se nalazi mjesto pod ukrašenom kupolom za koje se kaže da se odnosi na Havu (Evu), pramajku čovječanstva, a koje mjesto sluzi i kao oznaka odakle je ona krenula u Meku. Međutim, danas, ovaj memorijalni spomenik na grobu Havinom nije više u starom obliku, jer su Vehabije porušili sve nadgrobne spomenike i mauzoleje u Arabiji, kako ćemo to još i kasnije vidjeti. 95) Hadži Jusuf ovdje nije precizirao datum svog dolaska u Meku, ali u zaglavlju putopisa kaže da je to bilo 3. ramazana, što odgovara 26. IX 1615. Prema tome je Hadži Jusuf od svoje kuće u Duvnu do Meke proveo na putovanju puna tri mjeseca. 96) Sva vrata u haremu Kabe nabrojiće putopisac i kasnije i citirati šta je iznad kojih vrata napisano kao i kronograme o njihovoj obnovi. 97) i 98) Ibrahim, Ismail i Hadžera su otac, sin i majka, dakle, članovi uže porodice. Vjerovijesnik Ibraihim rođen je u istočnom Babilonu u državi Kaldejaca, koja se nalazila između rijeka Tigrisa i Eufrata. Otac mu je bio idolopoklonik i bavio se izradom idola. Poslije, kada je Ibrahim ustao protiv idolopoklonstva, osuđen je od strane svojih sunarodnjaka na lomaču, ali se on spasio i sa svojim pristalicama iselio se u Egipat. Predanje kaže da je vladalac Egipta Faraon zavidio Ibrahimu na ljepoti njegove žene Sare, kojoj je Faraon čak poklonio i jednu robinju po imenu Hadžera (Agara). Kako se Ibrahim ni tu nije lagodno osjećao napustio je Egipat i iselio u Palestinu gdje sa svojim amidžićem, Lutom, također vjerovijesnikom, podijeli Kenanovu zemlju i tu se nastani. Ibrahim u početku nije imao poroda sa ženom Sarom, pa se sa njenom dozvolom vjenčao sa Hadžerom. Ali sada se pojavi ljubomora kod Sare i Ibrahim novorođenog sina Ismaila i njegovu majku Hadžeru odvede u Arabiju, u Hidžaz i tu ih ostavi u tada nenaseljenom mjestu Beka (današnja Meka). Tu je Ibrahim sa sinom Ismailom sagradio hram Kabu. Ibrahim je umro, kako predanje kaže, u 175 godini života i sahranjen je u Halilur-rahmanu (Hebronu) gdje se i danas pokazuje svijetu njegov grob u njegovoj džamiji. Ismail se u Hidžazu oženio djevojkom iz plemena Džurhum i od njega su nastali Arapi, zvani Arebi-mustaribe. Na ovaj slučaj aludira i naš putopisac Hadži Jusuf. 99) Ovu izreku vjerovjesnika Muhameda prenosi u svojoj Zbirci hadisa lbni Madže. 100) Prva četvorica halifa, kao i još šest ličnosti koje navodi poimenice i Hadži Jusuf, nazvani su Ašerei-mubešere, što bi značilo »Desetorica obradovanih« a koji su, prema islamskoj tradiciji, obradovani za života da će nakon smrti doći u raj (dženet). 101) Kur'an, Junus, 25 i 26. 102) Kur'an, Dehr, 6-8. 103) Kur'an, Bekare, 158. 104) Kur'an, Ali-Imran, 133-134. 105) Kur'an, Sad, 30-32. 106) Kur'an, Nisa, 95. 107) Kur'an, Feth, 1-3. 108) Kur'an, Kasas 83 i Tevbe, 18. 109) Kur'an, Bekare, 196. 110) Kur'an, Isra, 80. 111) Kur'an, Bekare, 158. 112) Danas u gradu Meki postoji više džamija, a Šemsudin Sami u Kamus-ul-alamu navodi da (prije 1898. g.) u Meki osim Kabe ima još šest džamija sa minaretima i 67 mesdžida kao i šest medresa, 2 biblioteke i 43 mekteba. 113) o Aliji halifi vidi bilješku 90. Sahranjen je u Nedžefu u Iraku. Njegovi sinovi su Hasan i Husejn. 114) Fatima-Zehra najmlađa je kći vjerovijesnika Muhameda i Hatidže, žena je četvrtog halife Alije i majka Hasana i Husejna. Isticala se bistrinom, pobožnošću, lijepim ponašanjem. Rođena je u Meki 13-te godine prije Hidžre, a umrla 2. ramazana 11-te godine po Hidžri, ili 623. iza Isa a. s. Kamus-ul-alam V, 3331. Naš putopisac je spominje na više mjesta. 115) Hatidža-Kubra je kći Huvejlida, sina Esadova, sina Abdul-Uza, sina Kusaja Kurejšije. Vjerovjesnik Muhamed oženio se njome u 25 godini svoga života, kada je Hatidži bilo četrdeset godina. Hatidža je bila vrlo ugledna žena i umrla je na tri godine prije Hidžre u Meki u 65-toj godini života i sahranjena je u groblju Mualla, čiji grob se i danas posjećuje, Kamus-ul-alam III, 2028. 116) Ebu Bekir, nazvan Sidik (Iskreni), sin Abdulaha ibn Kuhafe Kurejšije, bio je najvjerniji drug Muhameda, poslije čije smrti je izabran za prvog halifu islamske države, na čijem čelu se nalazio dvije godine, 3 mjeseca i 10 dana. Umro je 13. (634) godine u 63-ćoj godini. Sahranjen je uz vjerovjesnika Muhameda u Medini, Kamus-ul-alam I, 697. 117) O halifi Omeru vidi bilj. 62. Ebu Džehlu je ime Amr, sin je Hišama. On je bio jedan od kurejšijskih prvaka. Bio je ogorčeni neprijatelj Vjerovjesnika i muslimana. Poginuo je na Bedru druge godine po Hidžri (624). 118) Hidžra se dogodila 622. godine iza Isa-a a. s. 119) Bilal, rođeni Abesinac. Primio islam i nalazio se uvijek u blizini Muhameda. Bio je njegov mujezin (pozivao na molitvu), jer je imao lijep glas. I Bilala su naši stari spominjali u dovama. Ezan, ar. poziv na molitvu, koji upućuje mujezin na arapskom jeziku i to obično sa munare. Ezan se obavezno uči pet puta dnevno, koliko ima dnevnih molitvi. 120) Mejdan, ar. veliki prazan prostor u gradu, trg, polje. 121) Ovo je prvi susret našeg putopisca sa memorijalnim spomenicima u Arabiji. Ranije je još posjetio samo (hazreti) Havin grob u Džidi. Hadži Jusuf po svom običaju opisuje ko je sve ovdje sahranjen i nad čijim se grobovima nalaze mauzoleji ili pak samo nadgrobni spomenici. To će isto učiniti i sa velikim grobljem Beki' u Medini i drugim mjestima koja je posjetio u ovoj zemlji. Iz njegovih opisa, a i opisa drugih posjetilaca vidi se da je u tim mjestima u Arabiji postojao veliki broj interesantnih i rijetkih mauzoleja i drugih spomenika memorijalne arhitekture. Međutim, danas više tih spomenika nema, jer su svu grobnu arhitekturu, osim Vjerovjesnikova mauzoleja u Medini, Vehabije dolaskom na vlast (1923) uništili. Naime, po islamskoj tradiciji (hadisu) muslimanima se zabranjuje svaka izgradnja nad grobovima, paljenje svijeća na grobovima kao i svako klanjanje mrtvima. U odnosu na tu zabranu najstrožiji su pripadnici hanbelijske pravne škole, a Arapi u Hidžazu pripadaju hanbelijama, pa su njihovi pravnici (fukaha) donijeli rješenje po kojem se imaju porušiti sve izgradnje nad grobovima. Između spisatelja koji su se doticali pitanja rušenja memorijalnih spomenika od strane Vehabita, je jedan i poznati arapski publicista Emir Šekib Arslan, koji zaključuje da i pored pretjeranosti u rušenju ipak se Vehabijama ne može prigovoriti da su izašli iz okvira šeriata (vjerozakona). Pišući o toj temi on kaže da je prilikom hodočašća u Meku vidio u Taifu ostatke nadgrobne arhitekture iz prvih stoljeća islama, a kakve spomenike po ljepoti nije vidio nigdje na drugom mjestu. O tome opširnije u: Emir Šekib Arslan, El-irtisamatul-litaf fi hatiri el-hadž ila kudsi metaf, Kairo 1350, str. 98-99. 122) Putopisac je pogriješio, kada je zabilježio da su Vjerovijesnikove kćeri Zejneba, Rukija i Umi Gulsum sahranjene u Meki, jer i on sam kasnije spominje da su sahranjene u Medini gdje se stvarno i nalaze njihovi grobovi. Abdulah, sin Zulbejra, sina Avama, sina Huvejlida, Kurejšija, spada u već spomenutih »Deset obradovanih rajem«. Po preselenju muslimana iz Meke on se među muslimanima prvi rodio u Medini. Bio je poznat kao pobožan čovjek i veliki junak. Sudjelovao je u više borbi. Bavio se islamskom tradicijom. Pri navali Hadžadža na Meku ubijen je u 73. godini života, Kamus-ul-alam IV, 3101. 123) Ko je ovaj Sufjan, sin Jeminov, nije nam poznato. 124) Ovdje se vjerovatno radi o Hakim Šah Muhamedu Kazviniju, učenjaku i liječniku koji je živio u doba sultana Sulejmana i bio nastanjen u Meki, Kamus-ul-alam V, 3658. 125) Fudajl, sin Ijada Temimije, rođen je u Fendinu, odakle je došao u Kofu i tu djelovao. Poznat je kao mistik i bogougodnik. Potkraj života se iselio u Meku gdje je umro 187 (802) godine. Poznate su njegove rasprave koje je vodio sa Harun-al-Rašidom. Fudajlovi su učenici Bišri Hafi i Sirri Sekatija, Kamus-ul-atam V, 3416. 126) O Zemzemiji nemamo podataka. 127) Altun-oluk znači zlatni oluk. 128) Hidr, bogougodnik (evlija) je po nekima bio i vjerovijesnik. Legenda kaže da je on i danas živ, jer je u doba Musata pronašao Abu-hajat s kojeg izvora vječnosti je popio vode. 129) O Džami Bihariji nemamo podataka. 130) Ni o Ahmed Arebiji nemamo podataka. 131) Murad, ar. želja, ono za čim se čezne, šta se priželjkuje, ispunjenje želje. 132-134) Ne raspolažemo sa podacima o ovim ličnostima. 135) Rumski, »evropski«, od Rum-Bizantinac, Grk, Rumelija – Evropski dio Turske carevine. 136) Ni o ovim ljudima iz Rumelije nemamo podataka. 137) i 138) O Abdulkerim Jemeniji i Šejhu Enderusiji ne raspolažemo sa podacima. 139) Ibrahim, sin Edhemov živio je u III stoljeću po Hidžri, odnosno VIII stoljeću po Isa-u a. s. Poznat je u cijelom islamskom svijetu kao veliki asketa i bogougodnik. Prema legendi Ibrahimov otac je bio vladar u Belhu. Ibrahim je napustio očev dom i sav sjaj, povukao se od svijeta i duže vrijeme živio u planinama i pećinama, lutajući svijetom i posvećujući se samo molitvi i razmišljanju. Poslije toga je jedno vrijeme boravio u Meki, sastajući se sa brojnim bogougodnima, odakle je 261. (874) god. preselio u Damask, gdje je i umro, dok naš putopisac, kako vidimo, kaže da je Ibrahim sahranjen u Meki, Kamus-ul-alam I, 538. 140) Fatiha je prvo poglavlje (sura) u Kur'anu. »Uči« se kao molitva. 141) O ovom Šejh Mahmudu nemamo pobližih podataka. 142) Salavat, ar. posebna molitva (dova) na arapskom jeziku, kojom se zaziva Božji blagoslov na vjerovjesnika Muhameda. Kod nas glagol »Salavatiti se« upotrebljava se u značenju čuditi se, snebivati se. 143) Abas, sin Abdulmutaliba, sina Hašimova, je jedan od kurejšiskih prvaka u predislamsko doba, kome je bilo povjereno napajanje hodočasnika zemzemom kod Kabe. Prihvatio je islam 2. godine po Hidžri i bio osobito poštivan. Umro je 32. (652) godine u Medini, Kamus-ul-alam IV, 3059. 144) Imam Hasan je sin Alije i Fatime-Zehre, rođen 3. godine po Hidžri. U 37. godini života postao je halifa sa sjedištem u Kofi i na tom položaju ostao oko šest mjeseci. Umro je 49. godine po Hidžri u 64. godini života. 145) Džaferi-Sadik je sin Muhamed Bakira, sina Zejnul-Abidina, sina Husejina, sina Alije, sina Ebu Talibova. On je šesti po redu između dvanaest šiijskih imama. Osobito je bio vješt u džifru, kemiji i drugim znanostima. Umro je 148. (765) godine u 65. godini života, Kamus-ul-alam III, 1820. 146) Imam Malik, sin Enesov, je osnivač po njemu poznate malikijske pravne škole. Poznato mu je djelo Zbirka hadisa (tradicije) pod naslovom »Muvet'a«. Učio je pred Nafi'om i drugim savremenicima i slovio kao veliki učenjak. Umro je 179. (795) g., Kamus-ul-alam VI, 4123. 147) Nafi' Ebu Ruvejm, sin Abdurahmana Šedž'ije poznati je karija (stručnjak za pravilno čitanje Kur'ana). Umro 169. (785) godine u Medini, Kamus-ul-alam VI, 4551. 148) Ukajl, sin Ebu Talibov je amidžić Muhameda. Na Bedru je zarobljen od strane muslimana, ali 'se otkupio i poslije islam prihvatio. Bio je veliki poznavalac rodoslovlja Arapa, Kamus-ul-alam IV, 3165. 149) Halima, pomajka Muhameda, kći je Ebu Zuejb Sadije. Primila je islam i bila vrlo poštovana od strane Vjerovijesnika i njegova društva. 150) Osman, sin Afanov, je treći halifa od 24. do 35. h. ili 644-646. godine iza Isa-a a. s. Četvrti je po redu muškarac koji je prihvatio islam. Sudjelovao je u više borbi i obnašao razne dužnosti, Kamus-ul-alam IV, 3124-5. 151) Fatima, kći Esada, sina Hašimova. U Meki je islam primila, a umrla u Medini. 152) Vidi bilješku 145. 153) Hamza, sin Abdulmutaliba, sina Hašimova je amidža Muhameda. Pokazao je veliko junaštvo u borbi na Uhudu i tu poginuo, gdje mu je Hinda iz neprijateljstva rasparala utrobu i zubima istrgala jetru. Vrlo je rano primio islam i bio mnogo cijenjen i poštovan, Kamus-ul-alam III, 1983-4. 154) Abdulah, sin Džahšov, zvani Ebu Muhamed, vrlo rano je prihvatio islam i morao seliti u Abisiniju. Bio je poznat kao hrabar čovjek i poginuo je u borbi na Uhudu, Kamus-ul-alam IV, 3092. 155) Mus'ab, sin Umejra, sina Hašimova, sina Abdi Menafa, sudjelovao je u borbi na Bedru i Uhudu i oba puta bio Vjerovijesnikov bajraktar. Poginuo je na Uhudu, Kamus-ul-alam VI, 4311. 156) Da li se ovdje radi o Osmanu, sinu trećeg islamskog halife, nismo mogli ustanoviti. 157) Ima više osoba iz prvih dana islama sa imenom Malik pa se ne može ustanoviti na kojeg od njih misli Hadži Jusuf, jer ne daje nikakve pobliže podatke. 158) Ova džamija je renovirana, ali i danas u njoj postoje dva originalna mihraba okrenuta u dva suprotna pravca. 159) Mesdžid Kuba je prva džamija koju je Muhamed sagradio prilikom seobe iz Meke u Medinu. Ime je dobila po mjestancu u kome se nalazi. 160) Ime ovog lokaliteta glasi Vadi' (dolina), a ne Badi – Fatime. Da li je to greška putopisca ili prepisivača ne može se ustanoviti, jer nemamo izvornog rukopisa. 161) Vidi bilješku 92. 162) Vidi bilješku 79. 163) Veliki izduženi poluotok na Anadolskoj obali, sjeverno od Rodosa. 164) Lindos na zapadnoj strani Rodosa. 165) U Kamus-ul-alamu se kaže da je to jedna mala ada južno od Stankoja, a da joj je stari naziv Nisro. II, 1047. 166) Kereka ili CHARKI, otok, Kamus-ul-alam VI, 4736. 167) Ovdje se svakako radi o manastiru sv. Jovana Teologa na ostrvu Patmosu u Egejskom moru, sagrađen je za vrijeme cara Alekseja Komnena 1088. godine po Isa-u a. s. Njegove freske potiču iz XII stoljeća. Čuven je između ostalog po tome što je sagrađen kao utvrda na jednoj litici i što unutar manastira postoji jedna od najstarijih oslikanih trpezarija. Vidi Anastas C. Orlandos, Fresques bizantines du monastere de Patmos, Cahiers archeologgiques XII, Paris 1962, 284-302 i Kamus-ul-alam II, 11199. 168) Vidi bilješku 22. 169) Pjesnik Zamiri-efendija, čiju pjesmu o hadžu donosi naš Hadži Jusuf u zaglavlju svog putopisa, biće da je savremenik putopisca, jer on kaže da pjesmu unosi kao uspomenu (jadigar) Zamiri-efendije. Inače u nama pristupačnim izvorima nemamo podataka o ovom pjesniku. 170) Lala-pašina ili Mustafa-begova džamija, u narodu poznata kao Begluk džamija, podignuta je, kako se vidi iz natpisa nad njenim ulazom, 985. (1577/78) godine. 171) Džudža Džaferova džamija situirana je u centru Duvna, lijevo od ceste koja vodi iz ovog mjesta prema Šuici. Zgrada džamije je u osnovi kvadrat (11 : 11 m), zidana u kamenu klesancu i prvotno je imala kupolu, koja je stradala od eksplozije baruta što je zadesila Duvno 1791. godine. Kupola je kasnije nadomještena stropom i krovom na četiri vode. Ko je ovaj Džudža Džafer, da li je to neko od Kopčića, nije nam poznato, kao ni to kada je tačno džamija podignuta, ali je, svakako, sagrađena prije 1615. godine kada ju spominje Hadži Jusuf kao njezin mujezin. 172) Prema shvatanju širokih muslimanskih slojeva u Bosni upotreba deminutiva za svetkovinu Božić označavala bi u neku ruku degradaciju, pa je izraz Božić izražavan sa Bozgun ili Prozuk. I ljetopisac Bašeskija upotrebljava riječ Bozgun kao što to čini Hadži Jusuf. Vidi F. Spaho, Naši narodni nazivi mjeseci u turskim kalendarima iz sedamnaestog vijeka, Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja XLII, 1930, str. 194. i Bašeskija, Ljetopis, Sarajevo, 1968, str. 316. i dalje. Kategorija:Djela